And So We Met
by PenAndInkPrincess
Summary: Finally! My twin Miri and I are ready for Ouran University...but when we meet a new gaggle of guys...we get more than we bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

...And So We Met...

Chapter 1: ...And So I Met Kaoru...

I took a deep breath, and looked down at my shaking hands. I tried not to grimace at the fluffy pink dress, edged with creamy eggshell lace that would be my uniform for the next four years of my life. 'It just had to be pink...' Reading my thoughts, my twin Mirimay (I call her Miri) glanced over and giggled. She loathed pink as much as I did. Blue had always been our color, showing off our eyes that were a light crystal blue, flecked with sapphire and silver. Mom liked to joke that we should've been blonde, instead of having the light brown, curly hair that we did.

"First day, huh?" I turned at the sound of the voice, right into the largest, darkest brown eyes I had ever seen. The girl who asked the question had short brown hair, which was clipped back from her face with two barrettes that matched our uniforms.

"That obvious?" I asked, chagrined.

"Nah. I've just never seen you before."

I extended my hand, "Kirimay Zyong, but you can call me Kiri. That's my twin, Mirimay, but you can just call her Miri if you like."

"Kiri...Miri..." she said, pointing to us each in turn.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haru-"

"HARUHIIIII!" My head snapped up at the voice, which came from a tall blonde boy with purple-blue eyes.

"Daddy's missed you so much! Yes he has!" The blonde, who I decided now would be, "The Baka-King" said to the girl, who's name seemed to be Haruhi, in annoying baby-talk.

"Um...senpei...can't...can't...breathe!" the girl said, crushed in the Baka-King's embrace.

"Haru-chan!" I looked to see a shorter blonde boy running toward us at full speed. He was followed by a taller boy, with dark eyes and hair, who I thought must be his brother.

"Hello, Haruhi," said a tall boy with glasses and black hair standing behind me.

"Haruhi!" As a pair of identical twins, well, almost identical, except that one had dark ash-color hair, and one had orange, approached, calling out Haruhi's name, I began to wonder just who this girl was.

"Hi...guys..." Haruhi said, struggling out of the Baka-King's vice-like hug.

Miri, in her typical wallflower way, began to inch backward at the approach of so many new people, especially because they were all male. I considered doing the same, when the Baka-King turned to me, kissed my hand, and said, "now who would you two ladies be?"

"I'm Kirimay Zyong, that's my twin Mirimay...and...um...not to be rude...but...who the heck are you?"

I was surprised when the Baka-King looked shocked. "You...don't know who I am?"

I shrugged, "no clue..."

The twins pushed past and said in unison, "geez boss, you're not as popular as you think you are." The Baka-King proceeded to curl up into a ball in the corner of the yard. I guess I looked confused, because the little blonde explained, "Tama-chan is just having a little time-out, he'll be ok in a minute."

"Um...o...k..."

The orange haired twin then told me everyone's name. Mori-senpei was the tall dark one, and the little blonde was Hunni-sempei. The glasses boy was Kyoya-senpei. Tamaki was the name of the Baka-King, as I decided I would keep calling him. The ash-color twin was Hikaru, and the orange hair twin was Kaoru. I would have stayed and asked more, but I felt Miri getting more and more nervous, and besides, the bell rang.

"See you all later I suppose," I said as I looped my arm through Miri's and we walked through the doors. I stopped and let out a low impressed whistle...this place was HUGE!

Kaoru saw my expression and laughed, "come on, looks like we have the same class first." Oh, I didn't even notice I had dropped my schedule until he picked it up for me. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me toward what I assumed was our classroom. I blushed, and it puzzled me. I had held hands with boys before, so why did holding hands with Kaoru make me blush? After all, he was just showing me to class.

"Wait for me, Kaoru!" Hikaru called, turning away from Haruhi and running after us.

Kaoru laughed back, "I can't, I'll make Kiri late!"

I almost opened my mouth to mention Miri would be late too, but closed it. I felt a little guilty, but I was kind of glad he had only thought of me. "Miri too!" Shoot...that thought went out the window. The first day at my new school...and so I had met Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"_Kiss, kiss, fall in lo-"_ ugh, why did I set that as my wake-up alarm? The last thing I can think of is kissing or falling in love…but still…if it's Kaoru…NO NO NO! Snap out of it Kiri. Getting up out of my bed, I hop down the stairs to get some breakfast. My cats, Shitaki, Momo*, and Hiyoko* are already downstairs and looking up at me, as though saying, "yes! Finally, food time!"

I giggle, "not my job guys…but…" I throw them some salmon left over from last night. They attack it as if they're starving.

_Up so early?_ comes the silent question from my twin, Miri.

_Yep._

_I don't get the point of getting up early._

_I like to watch the sun rise._

_I like to watch them set…_

_Them?_

_As in, my eyelids._

_That was lame…_

_Give me a break, only you could be wide-awake at 5 o'clock in the morning. It's Saturday for goodness sake…_

Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten. Hm, I hadn't hung out with any of my friends recently. Maybe I'd hang out with Mizuki Kiyomizu*. My friend Mizuki was very shy, and her feeling were easily hurt. Her deep violet eyes, peering out from beneath the waterfall of her waist-length black hair, were expressive and observant. She perpetually carried around her sketchbook, mainly drawing pictures of her Mother, or any of her friends. She had no siblings to draw, and her father was no longer around. We both liked similar manga and anime, and often went to anime conventions together to cosplay. I dialed her number and listened to the rings.

"Hello?" came the sleepy answer from my friend.

"Hi Mizuki! Do you wanna hang out today?"

"Really, Kiri… really? Why are you always so hyper?"

"I don't know, just am, I guess. Anyway, do you wanna hang out today?"

"You're not going to let me say no…are you?"

"…probably not."

"Ugh…fine, come by at abo-"

"OKAY! BYE!"

I put the phone back on the cradle, and tapped my chin. Hm…what to do with Mizuki today? I snapped my fingers! Yes, a picnic! I set to work, packing pickled-plum stuffed onigiri, green tea, and even some mochi that I had made the day before. Perfect. We could go riding around the meadow on the outskirt of town, then have a picnic.

I was at Mizuki's house at 9:30 sharp, dressed in faded blue jeans, a worn blue t-shirt, and my riding boots. Mizuki's fluffy white dog streaked right to me, animals usually did.

"Hey Ichigo*, where's your Onee-chan?" I called Mizuki Ichigo's big sister, because to Mizuki's mother, Ichigo was like another child.

"Ichigo…get off of Kiri-chan, please," came Mizuki's soft voice from the staircase. She was dressed like me, except with a light purple t-shirt with "Peace, Love, Anime" printed across the front in sparkling white letters.

"Hello, my fellow otaku. How'd you guess we would be going riding today?"

She rolled her eyes, "I've known you since we were three. I'd be a true idiot if I couldn't guess. I assume you have the picnic packed?"

"Yup! Where's your mother?"

"She had to go to her first shift."

"Oh." Mizuki-chan's mom worked two shifts as a nurse at the hospital. She had to take on another shift recently to pay for Mizuki-chan's tuition at Ouran Public University. Miri and I were on scholarships to Ouran Private University. We both played violin, harp, piano, and flute, as well as being ballerinas and ice-skaters. I took an athletic scholarship for ballet and ice-skating, as Miri never wanted to wear the skimpy outfits. Miri took a scholarship for music.

It didn't take very long to walk down to the stables that my grandparents owned. It was a series of small barns, all white-washed, pristine in the morning light.

"Hello, grandma," I leaned down to kiss the soft cheek of my grandmother.

"Hello, hime. I see you brought Mizuki-chan with you! How have you been, dearie?"

"Very good, thank you," Mizuki said, blushing and bowing.

"Excellent! Kiri-chan, we got a new horse today, I thought you'd-"

"Is it fast?" Grandma laughed at my eagerness, and led me to one of the open corrals. My mouth dropped open when I spotted the sleek golden stallion, his color broken only by a wavy cream-colored mane and tail. He pranced around the circle, and stopped when he got to where I was standing. Slowly-so I wouldn't spook him-I reached out my hand and let him sniff me. Satisfied that I wasn't going to harm him, he snorted at me, and leaned his head over the gate, to investigate my pockets.

"I think he likes you," Mizuki said, smiling.

"Wow Kiri-chan! How'd you do that? Even Takashi couldn't get near him!" I turned around at the sound of Hunni-sempei's voice.

"It's nothing really, sempei. What are you doing here? Where's Mori-sempei?" I had learned by the end of my first day that where ever Hunni was, Mori wasn't too far behind.

"Takashi is busy right now, and my pony is here. Do you want to go riding with me?"

"Sure. Oh! This is my friend, Mizuki Kiyomizu." Mizuki bowed to Hunni-sempei, her violet eyes taking on their shy look again.

"It's nice to meet you Mizu-chan!" if Hunni noticed how bashful Mizuki looked, he didn't show it.

The three of us walked back to one of the barns. I helped Mizuki saddle up a sleek black, sedate mare named Yasumi*. I approved of Hunni-sempei's little pony, a sturdy appaloosa gelding named Kanosuke*, who was easy to saddle and curry. Finally, I grabbed a set of worn, but well-cared for tack, and headed out to the corral, where my grandma was still standing watching the golden stallion canter about.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Yokei*."

"You're kidding."

She shook her head slowly. I stepped up slowly towards the corral, and climbed over the fence. Yokei considered me carefully from the opposite side of the corral. Having been around horses since before I could walk, I knew not to show any signs of hesitancy or fear. I stepped toward him gingerly, careful to move so he could see me.

"You can do it Kiri-chan," said Hunni from the behind me.

"Shh, sempei, she's focused," Mizuki chided gently. Bless her, I thought to myself.

The stallion kept his eyes on me as I walked towards him, flicking an ear to hear Hunni and Mizuki better. Still moving smoothly and calmly, I placed the bridle over Yokei's nose. I felt him stiffen, so I began to hum a lullaby to him softly, and he began to relax, soothed by my gentle humming.

When at last I had him saddled, I heaved myself up and over. Whoa, I thought when I landed, his back was even broader than I had expected.

"Can someone open the gate please? If he goes anywhere, I'm going with him."

To my relief, he responded easily to my command as I eased him to a trot, loving the feel of his muscles rippling under me.

"Come on, you guys!"

They both swung up into their saddles, Mizuki with the aid of a riding block. We rode until about 12:30, and we stopped under a large oak for lunch.

"You know, I think I'll rename him," I mused, watching Yokei chomp some grass, "careful silly boy, or you'll be as round a broodmare." He looked up and snorted, offended. "That's okay, I'll take you galloping later."

Mizuki had rolled over onto her stomach, sketching the horses as they grazed. Hunni chomped down greedily on some more mochi.

"Wash are vu gonna nam heem?" Hunni said, his mouth full of mochi.

"Hmm…I've got it! Ayumi*!" Ayumi raised his head and tilted it, as though testing the name. Apparently satisfied, he went back to grazing.

"Why that name?" Mizuki asked softly, still quiet around Hunni-sempei.

"He just seems like he'll do what he wants, and commands are only suggestions." Ayumi snorted, agreeing with me.

After packing up the remains of the onigiri (Hunni had finished off the mochi) we rode back, going near a low cliff. We had to go in single file, me first, Hunni second, and Mizuki bringing up the rear. Everything was going great until…I heard Mizuki scream as Yasumi reared back towards the cliff, spooked by a snake.

"MIZUKI!" I screamed, as I watched my friend tumble from the saddle, and over the edge of the cliff, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

I leaped off the saddle and peered over the edge…

**That's it for now! Domo arigato! **

*Momo: Peach

*Hiyoko: Little Chick

*Mizuki Kiyomizu: Mizuki-Beautiful Moon Kiyomizu-Pure Water

*Ichigo: Strawberry

*Yasumi: Calm Night

*Kanosuke: Strong One

*Yokei: Devil or Demon

*Ayumi: To Walk Your Own Way


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting beside Mizuki's hospital bed, I slowly came out of shock, remembering what had happened in the past 2 hours. After seeing Mizuki topple over the edge of the cliff…she was lying there…motionless…Hunni jumped down, and called up that she was fine, and told me to go for help, because I rode faster. I kicked Ayumi into a gallop, not even noticing how much speed he had. I flew out of the saddle, screaming for someone, anyone to call an ambulance. They airlifted Mizuki to the hospital, and-

"MIZUKI!" Mrs. Kiyomizu ran into the room, screeching.

I placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, "Mrs. Kiyo-"

She slapped me across the face, throwing me back, and making me hit the wall. "You demon! This is all your fault! If she dies, YOU will live with the guilt, with the blood on your hands! You…you…you…" she stopped and crumpled on top of her daughter, her only child, weeping with body-shaking sobs.

I placed a hand to my cheek, already feeling the swelling where she had hit me.

"GET OUT!" she screeched.

I jumped to my feet, and streaked out of the door, dodging nurses and doctors, finally pushing open the doors, and blinking at the bright sunlight. Oh no, I felt hot tears building up in my eyes. Need to find an escape…can't cry in public.

Dashing down the street, blurred by tears…I ran across the intersection, not bothering to look. BEEEEEP! Blinking, I stared right into the face of a bus, coming right at me! I was suddenly frozen with panic.

**Kaoru's POV**

*Yawn* Why did I go with Tamaki on another adventure of his…stupid puppy dog eyes. A girl shoved past me. Wait, I recognize that curly hair. What was Kiri doing running down the street. Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of a crossing area. BEEEEEEP! Without thinking, I dashed toward her, tackling her in my haste to get her to safety.

"Ouch," she said, dazed.

Looking at her face, I saw a red handprint on her cheek. I felt anger rise, who dared to slap her? I'd kill them. Wait, why did I feel so angry? I barely even knew her. Then, I noticed the tears in her eyes.

**Kiri's POV**

Ow, my head. Wait, there was someone on top of me.

"Kao…Kao…KAORU?" He blinked, looking like he had been thinking about something really hard. Recognizing that he was still lying on top of me, he jumped up, extending his hands to help me to my feet. I faltered, and he put a hand around my waist.

"Come on," he said, quietly, "people are staring."

Keeping his hand around my waist, we walked to a secluded park, and sat under the last of the cherry blossoms on a bench.

"Thank you Kaoru."

"No problem. So, why were you so upset that you wanted to be run over by a bus?"

"It wasn't like that, I…just…" I felt the tears welling up as I spoke, and Kaoru suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Kao-ru," I said, my voice breaking as I started to cry.

**Kaoru's POV**

What was I doing? I didn't intend to hug her…but she looked so sad. She had been so cheerful at school all week. Her body shook as she sobbed into my shoulder. She was so tiny, even smaller than Haruhi, and Haruhi's a pipsqueak, Kiri was like a porcelain doll. Her head fit perfectly into my shoulder, and felt…natural…somehow…nice, sort of.

"I'm…sorry," she hiccupped, still hugging me.

"It's okay, but I didn't think you were capable of holding so many tears…you're so small. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you so much…for…for…well, everything."

**Kiri's POV**

I began to pull away, but I only got face-to-face instead. Wiping a tear away gently, he stared into my eyes, and leaned in, his lips getting closer to mine, almost involuntarily, I leaned in towards him. I felt his breath against my skin, I closed my eyes, and when our lips were just about to touch…

"KAORU!" I opened my eyes, glaring daggers at Hikaru. "Kaoru, don't run off like that!"

Kaoru jumped up, leaving me on the park bench. "Hikaru!" he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I decided now would be a good chance to slip away, back to the hospital. I glanced once over my shoulder, and bit my lip. Kaoru had gone with Hikaru so easily. Well, he had only known me a week, but…he left me, so readily, when I thought he was going to kiss me. Oh well, I guess that's just the way it's gonna be.

I decided to go back to the hospital. After checking with a nurse to make sure that Mizuki's mom was gone, I slipped back in, and sat in the hard plastic seat, determined to wait until my friend woke up.

That's all for now. Domo arigato everyone!

**Mizuki is based off of my friend Emerald-Cherry-Hime**


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes, I was temporarily disoriented. I stretched, wincing slightly at the prickling it caused in my legs. Why was my butt sore? Oh…plastic seat…IV…nurses in the hall…hospital. I must have fallen asleep when I was waiting. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 12:37 AM, oh crap! Dad was on a business trip, but mom was going to freak!

Reaching into my pocket for my cell, I came up empty-handed. I hit my forehead and let my hand slide down my face…I dropped it in the road this morning when Kaoru tackled me. I felt a shiver thrill down my spine when I remembered how warm he was when…NO! I shook my head to clear out those thoughts. Not the time for that.

I tiptoed over to the sliding door, half afraid to see Mrs. Kiyomizu prowling in the hallway just itching to hit me again. Luckily, there was just a nurse with neatly combed brown hair under her pristine white cap.

"Um…ma'am. Is there a phone I could use…?"

She turned at the sound of my voice, surprise dancing in her green eyes. Her brows knit together in thought.

"No, I'm afraid that there are only pay phones available right now, sorry."

"It's fine." She didn't look convinced, but I slid the door shut before she asked anymore questions. Patting my pockets, I groaned…no wallet. Was fate determined that I was going to be grounded for a month?

Checking to see if the hallway was clear, I gently slid the door shut behind me, whispering a goodbye to Mizuki-chan. I walked down the stairs from ICU, out the front door, and in the direction of my apartment complex. I looked at my wrist watch: 12:48. Ugh! My mom was going to kill me!

I spotted the alley way Miri and I took as a shortcut. I turned the corner and began half-running down the pavement…I hadn't thought about how dark it would be. I was almost to the end when a rough hand encircled my wrist like a vice, and I felt myself yanked back against a male body. About to scream bloody murder, a hand covered my mouth as the other reached for my jeans.

"Shut up girly and maybe I won't kill ya."

"Yeah, right! Boy did you pick the wrong girl pal!" My words came out as a jumbled blob, due to the fact I could barely move my lips.

"I said…**shut up!"** Simultaneously the hand encircling my waist tightened painfully, pushing out all of my air and bringing tears to my eyes. Spots danced in front of my vision. No way was I passing out then I thought to myself. Gathering all my strength, I steeled my muscles up for my counter attack. Luckily, he was having problems with my belt buckle one-handed and didn't notice until I had bitten his hand…hard! I tasted the metallic twang of blood before I spat. I stopped him mid-yell with a hard kick to his nether-regions. As he doubled over, cursing a string of profanities in my direction, I round-house kicked a trash can into his head, which sent him flying into the wall. Not bothering to look back to see how much damage I had done, I ran with all of my strength, my hair flying out behind me. After about 13 blocks, I finally had to stop. I leaned against a light pole, wrapping an arm around my middle, my ribs aching from the squeeze earlier, and my lungs screaming for oxygen.

I jumped at a dog barking out of a window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw three shadowy figures approaching me. I didn't wait to get any detail, and despite the fact that I still hadn't caught my breath, I bolted towards home, dead bolting the door behind me, and leaning against the wood, panting. Shitake pranced towards me, tilting his fluffy beige head, and greeting me with a soft, "meow?" I stroked his soft head, more for my comfort than his, and began trying to breathe through my nose. Padding over the fridge for a bottle of water, a note caught my eye:

**Girls, at bridal shower for Misao-san. Back by 4 AM. Love, Mom.**

"**Covered for you with her…" I jumped at Miri's voice, tinged with slight annoyance, from the shadowed arm chair in the living room.**

"**Oh, it's you Miri-chan," my voice sounded shaky, and Miri noticed. Her features were etched with sisterly concern.**

"**What happened Kiri-chan. Is Mizuki alright?"**

"**Yeah, someone almost attacked me in the alley we take home."**

"**Oh. That's why I felt your fear earlier, but then it felt like you were angry."**

"…**I kicked a trashcan at him, and kneed him low…"**

**Miri giggled softly, and wrapped her arms around me, stroking my hair. I noticed I was shaking.**

"**Wanna watch Beauty and the Beast?"**

"**Sure."**

**Miri and I have always loved that movie, and we watch it in Italian, because in our opinion, it sounds much prettier. We lived in Italy until we were seven, and so we speak the language fluently, along with English, some French, passable Spanish, and Mizuki was teaching us Chinese.**

**We put the movie in, popped some popcorn, and got out two bottles of water. I rested my head on my twin's shoulder, and eventually, I fell asleep to "Be Our Guest" the second time we watched the movie. Neither of us noticed when mom came in, we were sleeping so deeply.**

**The next morning, I called the hospital, and the nurse said that Mizuki had woken up, and didn't seem to have anything too serious, besides a broken rib, 3 bruised ribs, and some cuts and bruises. I could come see her with some friends if I liked. I thanked her and hung up before going upstairs to shower and change.**

**The sun was shining, and the sky was a clear blue with a pleasant wind teasing my hair as I walked down to the Sweet Tooth Café to meet my friends Akemi* Nizaozi and Kizumi* Saruhai. It would have been quicker to take the alley, but even in daylight I was afraid to go by myself.**

**I saw Kizumi first. Her vibrant red curls, that were never tied up, popped out at me as they bounced along with her head, bobbing to keep rhythm with the song on the radio. She was wearing her usual outfit: a light-weight white sweater with sage green piping along the edges, and a skirt that was the same light sage green. Today, her knee socks had a thin trim of lace at the top, contrasting humorously with her soccer cleats, freshly cleaned and polished. We were on the same team back in high school, and still challenged each other on occasions. She was a huge flirt, but she was still fun, and generally went along with my schemes. She batted her lashes, and lowered her lids over her sparkly, gold-flecked hazel eyes, obviously trying to hook another boy. Following her gaze, and seeing the expression of the boy, it was working.**

**Rolling my eyes, I sashayed over to the table, pushing my shoulders back and adding a playful swing to my hips just to bug her and make her more competitive. I giggled when she actually growled at me, and sat down opposite of her, facing the door. **

**Akemi was the next to bounce in. I literally mean bounce, that was just the way she walked, ready to run and jump at any time. We were on the same gymnastics team, and I was on her swim team for awhile, but quit when I had too many other things to do after school. Her white-blonde hair was shoulder length, and the fringe accented her emerald eyes, shimmering with child-like playfulness that matched her outgoing and rash personality. She wore navy-blue jean shorts, and a cherry-blossom pink blouse with matching heels. She scanned the room until she met us, I mouthed, "show-off" and she stuck her tongue out at me before joining us at the table.**

"**Are we ready to go?" I asked, snapping my fingers in front of Kizumi's face to get her attention.**

"**Yep!" Kizumi reached into her purse and retrieved a little booklet, scribbled down her name and cell number, tore out the page, and dropped it nonchalantly in front of the guy she was making eyes at.**

"**Flirt…" Akemi and I muttered at the same time. We exchanged a grin and ducked when she swung her purse at us. For such a small bag, she had some heavy stuff in it. **

**I stopped to buy Mizuki some purple irises, and Akemi bought a white teddy-bear with a lavender bow, and Kizumi bought a chocolate taiyaki, all of Mizuki's favorite things. I glanced at an orange teddy-bear, thinking of Kaoru, before Akemi yanked my arm nearly out of socket and we continued on our way. **

**Turning to look at a statue Kizumi pointed out, I bumped into someone and fell right onto my butt.**

"**Ouch…again with this stupid gravity stuff," I mumbled, before looking up right into Kaoru's eyes.**

"**Oh, hi Kiri," he said by way of greeting, taking my hand and helping me up.**

"**Hi Kao…Kao…"**

"**Kaoru…?"**

"**Yeah, um, I, um, meant to say that…heh heh…" I could feel my cheeks blushing scarlet, and he turned pink too.**

"**Hehe, oh, visting someone?" He indicated the flowers I was holding.**

"**Oh yeah, a friend…with um…a face…and hair…named, um, Mi…Mizu…"**

"**Mizuki," Akemi coughed, not subtly at all. I elbowed her, hard.**

"**That's nice. Well, I'll see you at school, 'kay?"**

"**Yeah, sure, see you Kaoru."**

"**See you Kir-"**

"**KAORU, WHERE ARE YOU!" I could really kill the Baka-King right now.**

**I ducked away, Akemi and Kizumi following, mocking my conversation just then. I ignored them and walked to Mizuki's room, blushing despite myself. I knocked timidly.**

"**Come in, please," Mizuki called softly.**

**I slid the door open and grinned.**

"**Geez Mizu-chan…you look like you got thrown off of a cliff or something!"**

**She grinned back while Akemi and Kizumi chorused a good morning. We presented her with her gifts, and exchanged small talk until the nurse finally ushered us out at 3 PM. The three of us parted ways, and promised to meet again tomorrow after school. I walked down a path in the park, lost in my thoughts when I saw the small figure of Haruhi playing Kick the Can with Mori, Baka-King, Hunni, Hikaru, Kyoya (who looked bored), and…gulp…Kaoru. **

"**Can I join in?" I called.**

"**Sure!" Haruhi called back.**

**I jogged to join the group and when Hunni-sempei began counting, Kaoru grabbed my hand.**

"**This way, Kiri-chan!"**

"**Um, sure thing, Kaoru…" I hadn't missed the chan added onto my name. We ducked behind a grove of cherry trees, blossoms still falling down around us. We stood facing each other, close behind a tree. I looked up, and saw him looking at me. Slowly, like he didn't want to startle me, he leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back tentatively, shy because this was my very first kiss. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling.**

"**I know we haven't known each other for very long, but…do you want to go out with me to the movies or something, sometime?" I noted that he was blushing, and felt heat rise to my cheeks as well.**

"**Um, sure, I'd like that." DID KAORU JUST ASK ME OUT? **

**That's all for now you guys! **

**Domo arigato everyone!**

***Akemi: Bright Beauty**

***Kizumi: Mist**


	5. Chapter 5

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Argh!"

For what seemed like the umpteenth time, I took off the outfit I had thought was "the one." This was my first date with Kaoru, and there was only 1 hour left until I had to leave. It didn't help that he wouldn't tell me where we were going. For all that I was aware, we could have been going to a baseball game or a formal gala. He said he wanted it to be a surprise…but as I growled in frustration at the growing mountain of clothes on my bed, I was getting mad at his obstinacy.

"Hey Ki…ri…" Miri walked in, eyeing the mess thrown around my usually somewhat-neat room. Raising an eyebrow, she indicated the pile with a tilt of her head.

"…no comment at this time."

"Oh! Date with Kaoru-kun, right?"

"Urgh." I flopped backwards onto my bed, threw my hands over my face and said, "What do you wear when you have no flipping idea where the heck this awesome guy is taking you on your very first date…ever?"

"You got me sis."

"That's not very helpful," I observed.

"Sorry." Miri shrugged.

Walking over to my closet, she began to examine what remained of my clothes, picking up this and that before putting it back and moving on.

"Hmm…aha!"

"You sure about that one?"

"Trust me Kiri, it's perfect!"

Half an hour later, I sat in front of my mirror as my twin played around with my hair, pulling it this way and that.

"It's a pity that neither of us needs make-up…I could have so much more fun right now."

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply. Instead, I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a strapless midnight-blue satin dress with a sweet-heart neckline and a bell skirt that went to my knees. The material was embroidered with subtle silver thread in a pattern of blossoming roses. Small, tasteful light blue rhinestones sparkled at the black ribbon tied at my waist, with a pretty bow in the back. Miri had tied a matching ribbon around my throat, with a small silver heart pendant dangling delicately. Small silver studs decorated my ears.

"There…done!" Miri was obviously pleased with her handiwork.

My hair had been pinned up, with small ringlets left hanging to frame my face, highlighting my cheekbones and eyes. Larger ringlets that spiraled down drew attention to my lips, with were tinted with a cherry-blossom pink gloss. I blushed slightly at the thought of cherry blossoms.

Miri evidently didn't notice. She walked back over to my almost-empty closet and examined my shoes. She settled at last on a pair of black ballet flats with silver buckles, and decorated with thin silver lines. I never noticed how many silver things I owned until then. Careful not to mess up her masterpiece, Miri helped me put on a small black half-jacket with slightly puffed sleeves that same to my elbows.

"Perfect! If you go the movies, keep the jacket on. If it's something fancier, just take it off, and voila! Instantly formal from casual."

I smiled at her obvious elation. Looking at my small watch that hung from my charm bracelet, I felt a rush of panic. Only 10 minutes to meet Kaoru at the park.

"Good luck!" Miri called after me as I rushed downstairs and out the front door, grabbing a small black purse on my way out.

Just in time, I jumped onto the subway as it was departing. During the ride, my thoughts wandered. It was like a fairy tale! A cute boy liked me! A usually-tomboy girl who liked sports more than make-up, and despised pink with a passion. Not to even mention our differences financially. He was rich, and I was on a sports scholarship at school. No glass slippers for this Cinderella.

As the subway slowed and finally halted, I pressed forward into the crowd, eager to beat Kaoru there and be waiting for him. When the bench we were going to meet at came into view I felt slightly disappointed, then excited once again. Kaoru was waiting there, watching two squirrels run around a tree. I stepped behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who."

"Hmm…let me think… Belzaneff the curse doll?"

"No, try again," I giggled.

"…I give up, who is it?" I removed my hands and leaned over his head, facing him sort of upside-down.

"Me!"

"Much better than Belzaneff I have to say…" he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips before I moved away.

"Not here. Someone might see."

"And if they do?"

"They'll say things…bad things…because we're so different."

I saw a look of concern cross his face, but I leaned over and kissed him fleetingly on the cheek and it was gone.

"So…now do I get to find out where we're going?"

"Nope. I think I'll make you wait some more," he grinned at me, "but wherever we go, you'll be the most beautiful of anyone."

I felt myself turn a rosy scarlet and silently cursed my fair skin as Kaoru chuckled at my sudden coloring.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm.

"We shall," I said as I took it.

We walked towards the street, and he opened the door to a limo for me.

"Wow."

He laughed at my expression, a mixture of awe and childish excitement for my first limo ride. After I slid in, Kaoru sat down and shut the door.

"Okay, driver."

The salt-and-pepper haired driver nodded, tilting his cap as he accelerated. I crossed my ankles and smoothed my skirt self-consciously. I could feel Kaoru watching me.

"Are you wearing perfume?" I jumped slightly, then chastised myself for being so edgy.

"Yes…just a little."

"It smells nice," he leaned in closer towards me.

"Thanks."

Slowly, I leaned in and pressed my lips. The driver coughed, interrupting subtly. This time, we both jumped away.

"We've arrived, Master Hitachiin."

"Ah. Thank you."

He turned back to me, holding out a blindfold. I must have looked confused.

"Here. Put it on."

Not waiting for me to do it myself, he tied it behind my head, careful not to tie it too tightly.

"…And this is for what, exactly?"

"You'll see."

As we stepped out of the car-with Kaoru making sure I didn't hit my head-I smelled the salty twang of the ocean, and heard small waves lapping against the dock.

"Whatever you do, don't let me fall in."

He chuckled softly behind me in response, guiding me to our destination.

"Laugh if you want, but if I fall in, I'm kicking your butt!"

He laughed even harder.

"See? Now I can get to know you better. New Discovery number 1: Avid butt-kicker."

"Only if you do something I tell you not to."

"Okay. Noted. Now then, you can take off your blindfold. We're here."

"…wow…"

As I stared around at what I was standing on, I had the feeling I would be saying that word a lot. I was on a yacht, and there were white motive candles lining a path to a small table for two, set with a snowy white tablecloth.

"Just…wow…"

He smiled at my speechlessness.

"Please, after you."

"Um…sure."

Kaoru pulled out my seat for me. I smiled at him as he took the seat across from mine.

"Pretty flowers," I said as I admired the bouquet arrangement. It was composed of pale yellow and pink roses, surrounded by Queen Anne's Lace and Baby's Breath, with sporadic Gardenias. Together, the fragrance was intoxicating and ethereal.

"Thanks…I, uh…arranged it myself…"

To my great amusement, he started to turn pink. I smiled at him, and received a grin in return. I gazed out at the horizon, watching the sun set over the water, sending out rays of pinks, lavenders, and warm golden yellows. Servers began to bring out food: salad and creamy butternut squash soup with hot, soft rolls. I took a sip of water, feeling the cool liquid flow down my throat before looking back at the sun.

"Penny for your thoughts…"

"Hmm…I was just thinking…never mind, it's silly."

"No! Go on, really. I promise I won't laugh."

"I was just thinking…I wish I could capture those exact colors," I indicated the sunset with a wave of my hand, "and paint with them. It's an idea I had when I was little girl. Silly, huh?"

I looked back to see him staring at me thoughtfully, his head tilted to one side. I looked down at my lap and blushed. I was beginning to understand what people meant when they talked about first-date awkwardness.

"I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"About wanting to paint with the colors of the sunset; I don't think it's silly. In fact, I think it's poetic."

"Thanks."

We passed the next hour and a half talking about anything and everything. We talked about our families, favorite foods, hobbies, favorite shows and books, and anything else that may have had little or nothing to do with any other topic.

The servers cleared away our long-empty plates before bringing out dessert: warm chocolate cake with French vanilla ice cream and dark chocolate drizzle.

"Yummy!"

"Observation number 317: chocoholic."

"Okay, you caught me," I giggled, unrepentant.

One of the waiters leaned over and said something softly to Kaoru. He looked confused for a moment, and then stood up.

"Sorry. I'll be right back, there's something I have to take care of."

"Oh. That's okay!"

"Good, I'll just be a sec."

He followed the man, still looking confused.

I stood up and went over to the railing, breathing in the salt air and looking out at the stars in the sky. Nervously, I looked down at the water churning beneath me, feeling my stomach flip-flop. I was terrified of water. That was the real reason that I'd quit the swim team. I had thought I could get over my fear by having no choice, but the first time I tried to get in the water, I started to scream. I had made up the lame excuse about not feeling good, but I quit that same day. I never told Akemi. In fact, I had never even told Miri. I had a feeling she suspected it, but whenever we went swimming or did anything with water, I made up an excuse.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't hear anyone come up behind me. All of the sudden, I felt sharp pain as someone wrapped their hand around my throat and squeezed, and someone grabbed my arms and tied them behind me. A gag was tied around my mouth.

"So, you little peasant…you thought that you could just take MY Kaoru for yourself. Well, guess what, you little runt? You're a worthless, pathetic excuse for a female. Do you really think he would stay interested in you? You're just a commodity to him, a new toy to play with for a little while, and then he'll get bored and throw you away…"

"Oh! Do you know why he asked you out? It was a game between him and Hikaru. He probably didn't even really notice you before. You and him are going out because he lost. It's fair, isn't it? He lost, so he has to go out with a loser. So, you see, what I'm about to do is for your own good."

With that, I felt myself lifted and tossed over the railing. I tried to scream, but the sound was lost on the cloth that was silencing me. The water plummeted towards me, and then I slipped beneath the blackness. Fighting for air and panicked, I tried to kick, but the buckle on my shoes got caught on my dress during my descent. I felt myself dragged downwards. Even with the salt water stinging my eyes, tears still came out, seeping unnoticed into the liquid around me.

All of the sudden, I felt a strong arm encircle my waist and yank me sharply upwards. My head broke the surface, and my lungs screamed as the air filled them. I coughed, a rush of salt water pouring from my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru's panicked voice filled my ears. I tried to respond, but my voice was raspy and I was still coughing on briny water.

"Kiri! Are you okay?"

I nodded, the best I could do at that moment. He relaxed slightly, his arm still around me as a ladder was lowered from above on the deck. Several faces peered over the edge as I ascended first, Kaoru below me. Thankfully, my skirt was glued around my legs, almost like shorts.

Hands pulled me upwards over the edge, and a towel was draped over my shoulders. I stared down at my hands in shock. Tears were still seeping out of my eyes. Suddenly, Kaoru's face was there, looking into mine, concern written in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Kiri? …Kiri…Kiri? …Kiri!"

I nodded weakly, shivering from cold and fear. I couldn't erase the feeling of drowning from my mind. Kaoru wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back and holding me against him as I began to sob. I faintly noticed the wait staff slipping away tactfully.

Leaning back, I looked at him.

"Kaoru…why did you ask me out?" I was afraid of the answer, but I had to know.

"…" he didn't reply.

"Was it a bet?" I whispered this, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, it was…but-"

I bolted to my feet, the towel slipping from my shoulders.

"So she was right."

"What?" Kaoru looked confused.

"You only asked me out…because you lost a game, right?"

"Well, I-"

I held up one finger, stopping him. My chest was getting tight and tears were falling from my eyes, but I was going to get an answer, no matter how much it hurt.

"Yes, or no."

He paused, then, resigned: "Yes. I asked you out because I lost a game with Hikaru. The loser had to ask you out…and kiss you"

A cry escaped my throat.

"But Kiri, let me explain, please."

I slapped him across the face.

"No. You've made a fool out of me, that's all there is to it. I'm so glad I could be the losing penalty for you Kaoru. This was my first date, and you were my first kiss, and it was all lies. There's nothing more to say."

I dashed away towards the gangplank, hesitating over the water, and then bolted towards the subway. As I squeezed on, I got a few stares from people at my dripping clothes, and a few looks of sympathy from other teen girls when they saw my tears.

I got off at Akemi's stop. I remembered faintly that she was having a sleepover with Mizuki. Akemi's older cousin opened the door. Taking one look at me, she motioned with her hand to the staircase. I ran upwards, and opened Akemi's door. Surprised, she and Mizuki looked up, then seeing the expression on my face, got up and came over to me. I proceeded to spill out the whole date to them-omitting my fear of water and the panic when I was thrown into it-between pauses of crying.

"Hmm. I say we throw him off a cliff," Akemi put in after a moment. I laughed shortly and half-heartedly.

Mizuki patted my hand.

"What about gagging him, putting him a cage, then videotaping him as we shove the cage off of a cliff!" I did laugh this time. That was a plan we had come up with before as a joke about another boy.

We continued that way for the rest of the night, before falling asleep. The next morning, I borrowed some of Akemi's clothes. Her mom gave me a bag to put my other clothes in, so I could drop them off at the dry cleaner's on the way home.

"Sorry for crashing your sleep over," I apologized.

My two friends smiled at me. I walked home with my head down, still upset. Miri was waiting for me at the door. She hugged me.

"Mom's staying at Aunt Cazao's house the rest of the week, and Dad won't be back until next month."

We got together all of our books, and even cleaned the house. I did anything to avoid thinking about Kaoru. I had gone upstairs to watch a new anime series when Miri called for me, her voice unnaturally hard.

I walked down the staircase.

"Yeah, Miri, what is…"

I realized why her voice was different when I got the floor level. Standing in my doorway was Kaoru.

**That's all for now you guys! Sorry for the wait! :D**

**Domo Arigato all of you sugoi/kawaii readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Apparently, slapping you across the face was too subtle of a hint. I don't want to speak to you, because I have nothing to say," I made my voice as cold as ice, leveling my gaze at him until he looked away.

"Miri-chan…could you let us talk for a moment…in private…?"

She glared at him, as coldly as I was doing. The force of two pairs of identical icy-blue eyes made him look down at his feet. As much as I was enjoying watching him squirm, I nodded to Miri.

"Fine. But by the way, don't add '-chan' to my name. As far as I'm concerned, you can drop dead."

With that, she walked out of the room, her head held high, leaving Kaoru staring at her with his mouth open. That was the most he had heard her say yet, and the content must have been flabbergasting.

I laughed without humor.

"So…_Mister_ Hitachiin, what do you want?"

"I want a chance to explain my actions to you."

"Name one reason why I should let you."

"Because I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"I said name one reason, not one lie."

"It's not a lie. I swear on…on…my life that I'm not lying when I say I love you."

"Hmph. As much as I disagree with that previous statement, I give you permission to proceed. Close the door by the way, the neighbors are probably at home."

Kaoru complied, then leaned against the door as though drawing strength from the wood. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I guess I should begin at the beginning, huh?"

I didn't reply, just sat on the staircase and crossed my legs, before folding my arms across my chest.

"First of all, you will never know how much I regret hurting you. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that, ever."

"Your chance of my forgiveness looks even grimmer," I added. He noted my commentary with a nod of his head.

"The game I lost was actually the same as the losing penalty."

I looked confused evidently, so he explained.

"Hikaru came up with it the first day I met you. He could tell already how much I liked you, so he came up with a game he entitled, "The Man-Up Game." If I didn't ask you out by the end of the week, I had to ask you out on the weekend, or Hikaru would do it in the most embarrassing manner possible."

I considered this for a moment. If he was telling the truth, then he asked me out because…he genuinely liked me. Despite myself, I felt a thrill of pleasure go up my spine at the thought.

"So, you see, I liked you, and I still like you, and honestly, I think I'll always like you. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even if afterwards you never speak to me again, I'll be content the rest of my life. I know it's not within the realm of possibility, but if you would give me a second chance as your boyfriend, well, there are no words to express the joy I would feel."

"Fine."

He looked up, looking as startled as I felt at my own actions. Something about his demeanor made me want to forgive him, and even if this was all part of another game…I wanted to play along. Even if only for a little while, I wanted to feel as happy as I did when I was with Kaoru.

"You get one more chance. After that, I don't think my heart could take it anymore. Don't waste this chance, Kaoru…kun."

He beamed up at me.

"Don't worry, Kiri-chan. I won't blow it this time."

NEXT FRIDAY

"So, anything special this weekend?" I looked up at Haruhi, who was sitting in our empty classroom with me as we both ate our bentos.

"Not really. Kaoru-kun and I might go see a movie or something."

"That's nice. Tamaki is wanting to drag me off on a private jet to who even knows where."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled affectionately, thinking about her blonde boyfriend.

I looked down at my onigiri, thinking about my own boyfriend. After I had forgiven him, we were happy as clams, however, Miri, Akemi, and Mizuki weren't so thrilled. Akemi called me a love-sick idiot, Miri rattled off some choice words that were usually only heard at the docks and Mizuki frowned and wrinkled her nose in distaste, silently voicing her displeasure at my decision.

"Here's where you two are hiding!"

Haruhi and I looked up simultaneously at Kaoru and Hikaru as they entered the room. Hikaru pulled up a chair and Kaoru sat in a chair next to mine, holding my left hand under the table.

"Why do you two always eat in here, and why don't you turn the lights on?"

They were talking in unison like Miri and I usually did. I replied first.

"We bring our lunches from home, and we don't feel like causing a fracas in the cafeteria."

"And why turn the lights on? It doesn't bother either of us, so we just keep them off," Haruhi added before taking another bite of her lunch.

"Whatever. Oh! Do you two want to go to a party tomorrow? Our mom is hosting it, and she said we could invite whoever we wanted. You two can just wear some of her latest designs."

I considered it while I chewed.

"I'll have to check my gymnastics and skating schedule, but I'm pretty sure I have tomorrow evening off. What time should I be there?"

"7:00 so you can get ready and everything."

"I guess I can come too," Haruhi put in, "if I don't have anything else that I have to do."

"Sweet! Oh, and Kiri-chan, you can invite your friends that you walk home with if you want to, and Miri of course. Same offer extends to them."

"Okay. I'll pass the message along."

We continued to talk about the party until our classmates began to arrive from lunch. The four of us shared this class, so we just moved our seats to face forward.

When all of my classes were finally over, I walked to the front gate to wait with Miri for Akemi, Mizuki, and Kizumi. Kaoru noticed the two of us and walked over.

"Your ride isn't here yet?" I asked.

"No, there was a flat tire or something I guess. Hi Miri."

Miri glared daggers towards my boyfriend, but otherwise didn't respond. We stood in the awkward silence until Kaoru's limo pulled up. I stood up en pointe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't forget about the party tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Don't worry! I won't."

After Kaoru had driven off, I noticed Kyoya coming our way. Out of all of the old "Host Club," Kyoya unnerved me the most. He was perpetually writing in a small black book. Miri and I even had bets about what he was recording. Miri thought it was a log of loans and interest that was to be collected. My guess was that he kept records about everyone he met.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

"Good afternoon, Ootori-sempei," Miri and I replied as one.

"Waiting on someone, I presume?"

"Yes, we're waiting on some friends of ours so we can walk home together."

Kyoya wrote some more in his book; I could almost picture it in my mind : 'Walks home in afternoon with friends. Names yet to be discovered.'

I saw Akemi walking towards us first, flanked by the flash of red hair that was Kizumi, and the small figure of Mizuki. As soon as she saw Kyoya, Akemi fluffed her hair and preened as she headed towards us. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Ootori-sempei," Akemi crooned.

"Good afternoon," he said, not looking up. All of the sudden, he snapped the book shut.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business transactions to attend to."

He made to pocket the book, but it missed and fell on the ground. Before I could return it, he had already walked away. I fought the urge to open and read it before Akemi snatched it from my grasp, and withdrew a bright pink pen from her bag.

"Akemi…don't. I know what you're planning, and it's not a good idea. Subtlety is key."

"Shut up love-sick idiot. Subtlety is my specialty."

I rolled my eyes as she wrote her contact information and doodled about a million bright pink hearts all over the next twelve pages.

"What the heck?"

Miri had been looking over Akemi's shoulder, and her brow furrowed as she read the words Kyoya had written.

"Kiri…you win the bet. It's full of observations about people."

Our entire group, including Mizuki, crowded around her after that, reading the entries. After we were done, in the midst of a giggle fit and bets on his reaction, we found Kyoya to return the book.

"Um…Ootori-sempei…you dropped this," Miri and I said.

"Hm. My thanks, ladies." He nodded and turned away towards his ride. Shocked, I watched as he turned to Akemi's addition to his book and…SMILED. Turning, he nodded at Akemi.

"Next Friday. I'll pick you up at 6:15 sharp," he called. Miri and I glanced at each other, our jaws hanging open.

Akemi looked at us, smiling victoriously.

"Careful…you'll catch flies."

She bounced off, and the rest of us followed. I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't some kind of weird dream. Nope…Kyoya had just asked Akemi out.

On the way to our houses, I explained about the party tomorrow.

"It's at KAORU'S house," Kizumi said, saying my boyfriend's name like it was a disease, "and we'll have to be…not homicidal towards him."

"Please don't murder my sweetheart."

"Think of it this way," Akemi said to Kizumi, "this gives us a chance to scope out his house, in case further…convincing…is required. It's like an espionage mission."

"Valid point…okay, I'm in. After all, it'll give me a chance to wear designer clothes."

"I'm in…provided I don't have to speak with the butthead that is," Akemi put in.

"I'll be there," Mizuki put in, "though I must ask. Must no animosity be shown towards, as Akemi eloquently dubbed him, the 'butthead?'"

"I guess not…just don't kill him, 'kay?"

All three gave loud groans like their plans had been ruined. I giggled, and we moved on to other topics as we walked. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Do you guys just want to sleep over?" I asked.

All three agreed, and they got permission, and grabbed what they needed as we passed their homes. When we got to my house, a note on the fridge said Mom was at a spa appointment with her boss. We finished our weekend homework, ordered dinner, and watched several movies until we fell asleep.

The next morning, we woke up and decided to pack a picnic and play at the park until we needed to go home to take showers before the party.

We arrived at the Hitachiin manor at 6:59. Despite the fact that 4 pairs of eyes were staring him down, Kaoru still smiled that I had made it. He and Hikaru relinquished us to their mother, who immediately went to work on our outfits, then brought in stylists to do our hair and make-up.

After two and half hours of sitting still, I was relieved when we were allowed to get up. My jaw dropped when I was led to a full mirror.

Mrs. Hitachiin had picked out a cornflower-blue off-the-shoulder floor-length gown. A white silk ribbon adorned the waist of the dress. The material was embroidered with tiny white blossoms that were invisible unless inspected closely. A slit in the fabric reached up past my knee. My feet, almost invisible due to the length of the artful confection, were in high-heeled pumps with a pattern similar to the dress; tiny bows drew attention to my newly-pedicured French tipped toenails, which matched my finger nails. My hair had been left down, a waterfall of curls that tumbled down my bare back and shoulders. A white rose bloomed above my right ear, with my bangs on that side swept back. A ribbon that matched the one around my waist was tied around my throat, with a blue sapphire pendant brushing my bare collar bone. There wasn't much need for make-up, but light blue shadow had been swept over my eye lids, bringing out the vibrancy of my eyes.

"Beautiful," Mrs. Hitachiin approved.

"Thank you…but are you sure it's okay that I wear this jewelry."

"Of course. You are my son's lover after all."

I blushed, hoping she didn't misunderstand my relationship with Kaoru.

Miri stepped out next, with her gown a reversal of my mine, white with blue ribbon and flowers.

Mizuki was dressed in a formal lilac kimono with white butterflies, and an obi decorated with purple hydrangeas. Her collar underneath was a dark plum, beautifully contrasting the kimono's color. Her hair was swept up into a bun, with a wreath of flowers on her onyx hair. She fluttered a white fan in front of her face, her purple eyes sparkling with happiness.

Kizumi wore a deep green sleeveless dress, with winking emerald rhinestones across the hem lines. Pleats flowed downwards artfully from the gathered waist. She carried a creamy shawl around her elbows. Her red hair was straightened, falling becomingly around her shoulders. Dark green jewels in her earrings and necklace twinkled in the light.

Finally, Akemi was dressed in a straight-skirted black dress, with vertical stripes of white accentuating her swimmer physique. Small pink roses were woven in her hair, braided intricately in a French braid. Her dress had a square neckline and belled sleeves. Her shoes were pink, with small rosebuds decorating them as well. Her eyes were shining with a joyful light.

"You're gorgeous!" All of us exclaimed this at once, then giggled at our shared thoughts.

There was a knock at the door. A man, Kaoru's father I assumed, poked his head in the door after knocking.

"We have a late arrival."

He ushered in a girl about my age, with chestnut hair in a trendy bob cut with a white streak, and eyes so dark they looked almost black. She was dressed in the latest fashion, and carried an air of someone used to being obeyed. She looked straight at me, or should I say, glared straight at me.

"So sorry I wasn't here sooner."

I nearly choked. I recognized that voice. Standing before me was the girl who had attempted to take my life. This was going to be an interesting night.


	7. Chapter 7

Spinning across the floor to a lively tune with Kaoru, my mind was focused on one thing: Ying Sun. That was the name of the psychopath who had tried to kill me. It turns out…she was Kaoru's favorite cousin…so typical of my luck…

"Kiri-chan? You look kind of distracted. Are you feeling okay?" Kaoru was worried, because I had been silent all night.

"Yeah…I'm just thinking about…things."

"Hm. Well, if you don't feel well, just let me know, 'kay?"

"Sure thing."

I twirled out, and everyone switched partners for the next part of the dance, forming a quadrille. Hikaru ended up catching my hand when I completed my twirl.

"So, having fun Kiri? Kaoru didn't shut up until you got here…you have my thanks for getting him quiet."

"Haha. Yeah, it's pretty fun so far." I suddenly was inspired. "Say…Hikaru-kun. What do you think of Ying Sun?"

"…she's a sadistic she-devil who belongs in an institution…why?"

I was giddy with jubilation.

"Thank you! Finally, someone who believes me!" Akemi, Mizuki, Kizumi, and even Miri were instantly bff's with her. They all thought I was mistaken. I couldn't help feeling a little betrayed…

"Kaoru would never believe anything bad about her though."

I felt my joy deflate a little.

"She tried to kill me on my date with Kaoru. She tied me up and shoved me into the ocean."

"That's what happened? Ying Sun told Kaoru that she was trying to show you an escape act to entertain you, and you slipped overboard. I knew there was something going on."

"Yeah…she tried to drown me!"

"Watch your back. She's extremely jealous and protective of Kaoru…Ying Sun's even tried to go after me. Luckily, she can't tell us apart, and she wouldn't want to hurt Kaoru."

"Thanks. I'll be careful."

"Just call me if you need help, 'kay? It's good to see Kaoru act like an idiot in love…I find it entertaining."

We finished the dance, and I curtsied. Making my way to Kaoru's side, I was intercepted by the Demon herself: Ying Sun.

"Kiri-chan? May I please speak to you a moment in the powder room." It wasn't a question.

Grabbing my arm in a vice-like grip, she steered me into a dark hallway. Hikaru shot a look in my direction. I mouthed, "find me after 5 minutes." He nodded. The Demon spun around.

"So you little rat…your swim didn't teach you anything."

"I'm not afraid of you Ying Sun." I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Oh…really?" She didn't sound convinced. She whistled, and I ducked as a blade shot towards my head. Okay. I was scared. She berated me for the next 10 minutes and I began to wonder where the heck Hikaru was.

"Don't forget rat…you're disposable…" Her threat hung in the air as she turned back towards the ballroom. All of the sudden, a giant man grabbed me from behind and closed his hands around my throat. Without thinking, I threw him over my shoulder, like in a cartoon where the small character takes down a bigger one…it was comical in an ironic way…but not really funny to me at the time.

I dashed back towards the door, colliding with Kaoru.

"Kaoru…Ying Sun, she-"

He grabbed me and stroked my hair suddenly…shocked as I was…it wasn't unpleasant. I cleared the thought from my mind. I had to focus.

"Kiri-chan…you're an idiot."

"PARDON ME?"

"Ying Sun told me everything! A man attacked both of you on the way back to the party, and you told her to run, and you would take care of him. Don't be so reckless."

"But…but…Ying Sun…she…"

"It's okay. Shhhh…she's fine…don't worry. Are you okay though?" He grabbed my face gently in his hands. I couldn't believe it…how did the Demon win again? It wasn't fair! As soon as I thought that, she appeared, feigning innocent concern.

"Oh my, Kiri-chan…you shouldn't be so reckless. It's really unbecoming that you're so macho. Not attractive at all…don't you agree Kaoru-kun?"

…I wondered how hard I could slam her into a wall…

"I mean really…if I were a boy…I would want my girlfriend to be more effeminate…" she batted her eyelashes at Kaoru.

…I was pretty strong…maybe it would kill her if I were lucky…I started to calculate…

"I think it's awesome that Kiri-chan can take care of herself in a pinch. But next time, come get me. I'll never let anything hurt you, love."

He kissed me right in front of the Demon and hugged me tightly. I smiled and flashed a peace sign while sticking my tongue out at her. She ground her teeth in frustration.

We walked back to the party with Kaoru's arm wrapped possessively around my waist. Ying Sun tried to trip me, but I dodged and she fell over. Kaoru didn't even notice. I smiled in victory.

"…don't you think, Kiri-chan?"

"Oh. Pardon me? I was kind of out of it…you know…near death experience and all." He kissed the top of my head.

"Please don't worry me like that again love." Since when did he call me love? But…I didn't _dislike_ it. In fact, it sent little shivers down my torso…but in a good way…

"Anyway, I said: You and Sunny will hit it off immediately…don't you think Kiri-chan?" Hmph. I'd like hit something off alright…namely her head…

"She's definitely…different." I didn't think calling her a homicidal witch would be appropriate at the moment.

"Sunny's a great girl. In fact, you two are a lot alike!" Hmm…should I thank or slap him for that remark? "She has a wonderful personality, and besides you, she's the sweetest, most innocent girl I've ever known." Were we talking about the same girl here?

My eyes wandered over the floor, stopping on Akemi and her partner: Kyoya. They were both staring into each other's eyes, and they looked genuinely happy. Slowly, still spinning, Kyoya leaned down and gave Akemi a quick kiss. My jaw dropped open…what was this party doing to people? I looked at my friends, all of whom were matched up with former Host Club members.

Mizuki was talking (actually talking AND laughing!) with Hikaru…I'd never even seen her smile at a guy! Kizumi was giggling animatedly with Mori, who was listening intently. Even Miri was spinning around the floor with a wealthy-looking guy, and it appeared as though they were debating something intensely.

Oy vey…what had happened! I hadn't been gone that long! I took a sip of punch, and it tasted odd. I began to feel very light headed, and swayed. Vaguely, like I was dreaming, I heard Kaoru call my name in alarm. I tried to respond…but the floor was plummeting towards my face too fast. Somewhere in the background I heard Ying Sun laugh, and then the world went black.

That's all for now! Domo Arigato!

What do you guys think of Ying Sun so far! Please review so I can improve my story!


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that my head felt like someone was going at it with a jackhammer, and my entire body hurt. The second was that I was in a strange bed, with really soft sheets and pillows. What was up with the elephants around the room? I tried to sit up, but a firm hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't even think about it." I blinked in surprise. Kaoru…? Oh. That's right. Vaguely, bits and pieces of the party came back to me. I was still in my full ensemble, but minus the shoes. Still, I didn't recall falling asleep in a bed…just the ground rushing at my face. My head began to pound full force from my attempt at recalling what had happened. Kaoru moved his hand from my shoulder to my forehead. I closed my eyes and savored how cool and smooth it felt on my head.

"You have a fever."

"Huh?" My mind still felt foggy, and it took me moment to process that he was talking to me. "Oh…really?" I still didn't move to check it myself, his hand felt too good.

"I told you to tell me if you didn't feel good."

"But…I felt fine, honest." You know…besides the fact that your demonic cousin tried to kill me, I thought. I started to feel worse, like you always do when you realize that you have a fever.

"I picked you up and put you in my room." I blinked in shock. "But only because it was the closest!" He amended quickly, blushing slightly.

"O…kay…"

"You've been asleep for the past 5 hours."

I shot up out of the bed in alarm, and Kaoru put out a supporting arm around me when I swayed dizzily.

"Maybe…that wasn't…the best idea," I said, suddenly exhausted from the effort. Kaoru sat down in an armchair beside the bed, pulling me into his lap gently.

"No…I don't think it was." He said, chuckling softly. I was glad he couldn't see my face…I was turning beet red at our sudden closeness. Tentatively, I snuggled my cheek close to his, relishing the coolness as it lowered my fever and the pain of my headache.

"Kiri-chan, you're burning up," he commented, concern permeating his voice. "Maybe I should go call a doctor." He made to stand up.

"No!" I placed one hand on his arm, surprised at how this fever was affecting my bravery, "Please. Stay right here…with me." I whispered the last part, embarrassed. It wasn't only that I wanted him to stay close to me. Doctors were the last people I wanted to see right now.

"Mmm." He placed his head closer to mine, and I closed my eyes, relaxing into him. We fell asleep like that, me in his lap, with our heads together and hands intertwined.

"Ooh la la…sleeping with each other before the second date! Naughty naughty!"

I jumped up at Hikaru's comment and he laughed…until I fell to my knees.

"I've gotta stop doing that…" I commented, closing my eyes to stop the wave of nausea and the pain of my headache the action had caused. I felt Kaoru kneel at my side, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other against my head.

"Your fever rose again. Kiri, let me call a doctor. A female one, I promise." I shook my head, and Kaoru tsked at my disobedience. I didn't like doctors…visiting Mizuki in the hospital was about the extent of my tolerance. "Fine, but at least let me take you home." When I didn't move he asked softly: "Can you stand?" I shook my head, embarrassed at my own frailty. I hated relying on other people. That made me all the more shocked when he scooped me up into his arms, bridal style. I glanced over at Hikaru, my own shock mirrored in his face.

"Kaoru…don't! Put me down!" I started to struggle, and blushed at how weak I was, and how small my voice sounded.

"Now, now. Don't do that. Besides, it's not very effective," he teased gently. "Everyone gets sick, and I won't have my girlfriend collapsing and falling down the stairs…what kind of a boyfriend would that make me?"

Despite myself, I blushed even darker. That was the first time he had ever called me his girlfriend, or referred to himself as my boyfriend.

"Fine…but aren't I heavy?"

"Not at all. In fact, it's possible you're even more of a pipsqueak than Haruhi, and that's saying something!"

He carried me down the stairs with ease, and a maid opened the front door, and then the door to a limo.

"Hikaru escorted your sister and friends home earlier. They don't seem to be my biggest fans right now… All of the guests went home after you collapsed, to keep the noise down I guess. I certainly was too worried to be a good host anyway."

"I'm sorry…I ruined your party and-"

"Shh. It's not like you meant to collapse, right? Don't worry about it."

He climbed into the limo, careful not to bump my head or jostle me too much. I felt too bad to be excited for the second limo ride of my life, and just closed my eyes instead. He moved his shoulder to accommodate me better.

"Ya know…you make a pretty good pillow Kaoru-kun," I murmured before I fell asleep again, lulled by Kaoru and the movement of the limo.

**KAORU'S POV**

I glanced down at the sleeping figure of my girlfriend in my arms. Even in the weak interior lighting of the limo, I could see how pale she had gotten; the usual rosiness of her cheeks was completely missing and she had turned a chalky white color instead. I felt a rush of panic in my chest at how fast she had deteriorated from the laughing, smiling Kiri I loved, to the weak girl I was currently holding.

She didn't want to see a doctor, but I was worried…how sick was she? Her fever refused to abate, and had only gotten higher. Why was she so stubborn? If I tried to get her to see a doctor without her consent, she would only fight, and she was so weak, it would only make her worse by leaps and bounds. This was a sticky situation. I tried to think, and then I came up with an idea. If I could get her sister on my side, then maybe together we could try to convince her to see a doctor.

Kiri would listen to her twin…just like I would listen to Hikaru. Then again, Kiri-chan was more stubborn than me. Still, I knew I had to try to appeal to Miri…even though at the moment she hated my guts.

"We're here, Master Hitachiin." I jumped a little at the driver's voice, then regretted it as Kiri moaned at the pain the sudden movement caused, even though she still stayed asleep. The door to the limo opened and I handed Kiri to the driver so I could climb out without moving her too much. When I stood up, he handed her back and I was struck again at how light she was. It was like picking up a feather.

The front door to her house opened and I saw that her sister and all of her friends were there. I felt a little happy that she had such loyal friends, and then was dismayed when I saw the pure dislike in their eyes.

"Okay. I know you all hate me, but at least let me take her to her room. Then, you have complete control, I promise."

They still glared at me, but moved aside to let me through, and then directed me to her room. It was a light blue, and all of her walls were covered with paintings, sketches, and quotes she had painted or drawn on. Even her mirror was almost completely covered with words. When I put her down gently on the quilt on her bed, I looked up and saw that photographs almost completely covered the ceiling. The eclectic décor matched her personality perfectly: lively, slightly random, energetic, and devoted.

After I was ushered out so Miri could change Kiri out of her dress, I stood in the living room, being stared down by her three friends.

"Don't act so concerned you jerk, you broke Kiri's heart, and if you try any crap like that again, I will personally break your face!" The blonde said this, and by her expression, I could tell she meant it.

"Kiri-chan is a sweet girl, and sometimes oblivious and trusting to a fault," added the black-haired girl.

"So don't think you can push her around, and we'll just stand back and watch!" The red head finished.

I sighed, exhausted already. It was going to take a lot of work to get them to help me convince Kiri to see a doctor.

"I know you all hate me, but it's a misunderstanding. Please let me explain."

"No thanks. No excuses for making my sister cry." Miri came down the stairs. "She was able to tell me you wanted to call a doctor. So do it. Who cares if it makes her mad, so long as she gets better? To be honest, she's so feverish right now I doubt she'll remember anything that happens."

I must have looked surprised, because the black headed girl explained.

"We think of Kiri-chan as our sister too. She's always there for us, and she takes care of us. If she's too sick to lie and say she's fine like she usually does when she's sick…then she needs to see a doctor." The red head nodded and continued.

"So don't just stand there, call a doctor, and we'll convince hard-head not to fight…or bite the doctor." The rest of the girls giggled at a shared memory, and I had to try hard not to ask about it. They walked up the stairs and I heard Kiri's door open. I dialed the number for a doctor my mom usually used and sat down on the couch to wait. From upstairs, I heard the ensuing conversation.

"I don't need a doctor!" Even shouting, Kiri sounded weak.

"Baka! Stop being such a mule head and use reason for once!" That was the blonde.

"Kiri, please, for us, will you not fight and just see a doctor? I know you're afraid of them, but please? You'll only get sicker otherwise." That comment was from the black-haired girl. Huh. That explained why Kiri didn't want to see a doctor. I had thought it was the cost or something, but I was still going to pay. After all, she got sick at my house.

"Kiri-chan," the red head cajoled, "just let the doctor examine you, that way you can get better."

"I don't want to!" Kiri sounded tired and weaker. Miri spoke next, grudgingly.

"Fine…do it for Kaoru." No one said anything, and I strained to hear. "He's worried about you Kiri, don't make him suffer. Just see the doctor, and don't worry him anymore. If you love him, you'll stop his anxiety. You do love him right?"

"…yes. Yes, of course I love him, with all my heart. …fine. I'll see the stupid doctor."

"And not cause them bodily harm?"

"…I will not cause them bodily harm."

"Good. Now get some rest."

They shut her door and came back downstairs.

"She must really like you," the blonde put in, "to see a doctor for your sake."

"Yeah," the black-haired girl agreed, "Kiri-chan has never like doctors. She's terrified of them, but she'll see one because you want her too. I'm impressed."

I couldn't help feeling a little pride. Miri was glowering at me from the corner; probably because Kiri would see a doctor because of me and not her.

After being upstairs for about an hour, and talking in a voice so low we couldn't hear from downstairs, the doctor came out of Kiri's room.

"Don't worry. Kiri just needs a lot of rest right now. She's sick due to stress and anxiety, probably due to troubling news or circumstances. Have any idea about that?"

I tried to think, but just drew a blank. Kiri had been fine before I introduced Ying Sun. But that couldn't be it. Ying Sun was too sweet to cause Kiri any stress. It had to be something else, I was sure of it.

"She should stay home from school for the next week, and after that, make sure she still takes it easy for a while. I would like her to rest more than just a week, but talking to her, I think that's all we'll get, eh?" She winked. "Well, that's all you should know right now. Try talking to her about what's troubling her. Otherwise, she could get sick again, and if this is a reoccurring issue, it could be permanently damaging to her physically."

What could be so upsetting to her? I mean, it's not like anyone was trying to kill her or anything…


	9. Chapter 9

Ugh…what had happened? I started to sort out everything in my head. Oh, yeah. Some parts were a little hazier than others, but I pretty much remembered everything…including being picked up by Kaoru. I blushed even at the memory.

I sat up slowly, not wanting to bring my headache back. Slowly, I felt my forehead. Drat. I still had a fever, Miri wouldn't let me out of the bed. It was still dark outside; I picked up my clock: 5:57 AM. Weird. Even when sick I woke up at the same time…of course, it could have something to do with the five hour nap I took.

Stretching out, trying to loosen my sore muscles, my hand brushed against something soft and silky. Thinking it was one of my cats, I began to stroke the soft hair.

"Well good morning to you too." I froze. I had been petting Kaoru. My cheeks started to blush. You know, thinking about it, I always ended up blushing around him.

"I'm…sorry" I said softly. My usual volume still wasn't back.

"It's okay…pretty nice way to wake up actually, even though I am a little opposed to the time." He turned from where he had been leaning with his back against my bed, crossing his arms and leaning his chin on them. "How are you feeling?" He asked, concern tracing his features.

"Fine," I said, smoothing out the frown lines on his face with my fingertips, "how about you? I seem to recall ruining several aspects of your evening yesterday…least of all the fact that you felt the need to crash on my floor. You know, we do have a guest room if you wanted to stay that badly."

"No, it's okay. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and truth be told…I was interested in all the things on your walls and ceilings." He grinned evilly and held up a flashlight. I felt myself get even redder, and he moved to check my temperature; he closed his eyes and put his head up to mine. "Hmm…still a fever, but thankfully, not as bad as yesterday." He opened his eyes and smiled before sitting on the edge of my bed. I self-consciously smoothed the lines of my quilt, suddenly and uncharacteristically shy.

"Thanks for…well…everything…you're a great boyfriend." He smiled affectionately and moved closer to kiss me. I moved backwards quickly and he grabbed my shoulder in alarm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…but, I don't want to get you sick," I said, suddenly worried about all of our close moments since I passed out.

"Don't worry, you're not contagious," a strange emotion came over his features as he continued, "the doctor said, and I quote, 'she's sick due to stress and anxiety, probably due to troubling news or circumstances.' Now, tell me what that's all about, won't you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Kirimay Zyong. You're my girlfriend. I love you, and I'll believe whatever you tell me. So what was so outrageous that you made yourself sick and you don't think I'll believe you?" I took a deep breath and rushed out all of my words at once.

"'sgoingtotryagain…Iknowit."

"Kiri-chan," he said softly, "there must be a misunderstanding. You should get some more rest. Sunny wouldn't hurt a fly."

"She would if she thought it was looking at you funny."

Kaoru brushed my hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear before lifting my chin so I would meet his eyes.

"Kiri-chan, that just can't be true. I'll agree there have been strange circumstances right now, but there's no way in the world that Sunny is behind them. You're imagining things."

"What happened to, 'Kiri I love you and I'll believe whatever you tell me,' huh?" I was starting to get mad, and my fever rose in correlation to that, making me lightheaded. Kaoru moved his hand to support me when I sagged backwards.

"Kiri! Calm down…you're going to make yourself sicker!" Kaoru was really concerned, but I was too mad to care.

"Even Hikaru knows she's crazy! She's evil and-" I was stopped when Kaoru put his hand over my mouth, silencing me.

"Kiri," I heard the anger in his voice, and saw disappointment in his eyes, "I know you don't feel well right now, but I won't let you badmouth my little cousin. You must be jealous of the attention she was getting from me. That's what made you sick! Kiri…" he shook his head in amusement at his sudden epiphany, "you were jealous, huh?" I shook my head, but he continued, still holding his hand over my mouth.

"You know I can't pay attention to you 24/7. There are a lot of people in my life, and you have to get used to sharing me. I never pegged you as the possessive type. But, I am flattered. I'm going to go home now and get some sleep, and you should too. Bye Kiri-chan." He kissed the top of head lightly and walked out of the room before I had a chance to say anything, shutting the door behind him.

I sat frozen in shock. Even when she wasn't around, the Demon won…how the heck did she do that? Now my boyfriend thought I was some possessive stalker girl who was jealous of his cousin, and I didn't even get the chance to argue my side. He didn't believe me! Me! His girlfriend! The fever and the situation were too much; I collapsed onto my pillows and cried in frustration, beating my fists weakly on the bed, mad at my boyfriend and the Demon.

Akemi found me that way. I guessed that she had stayed over as well, as she was wearing a pair of my pajamas. She looked surprised that she had found me crying.

"Uh…Kaoru left in a hurry, and I wanted to make sure I didn't have to kill him for making you cry again. Guess this means he failed! Yes! Oh! I bet his ride hasn't left yet! I still have time!" I couldn't help laughing.

"No. It's not him directly…just his stupid boy brain."

"…so…I guess that means no dynamite, thugs, or baseball bats…?

"No. Sorry."

"Dangit! I had it all planned out! Midnight at Mexico," she said, nodding her head with a malevolent smile.

"Please don't kill my idiot boyfriend…his cousin though…she's fair game!"

"Sunny-chan? Why her? She's such a sweetie!" She dodged instinctively when I tossed my pillow, even though I was too weak to get much distance, and it landed 2 feet in front of her.

"Wow…usually you could've put a hole in the wall. You really don't feel good, huh?" She frowned with the concern of a good friend.

"Well…I guess the fact that I got carried home last night wasn't enough of a hint, eh?"

"Haha. You're a comedian. Anyway…so what did the soon-to-be obliterated idiot say to make you cry?" She cracked her knuckles menacingly and I grinned.

"You do realize that Ying Sun is evil right?" I said, doubtfully.

"Yeah. She's a pretty shallow person. We all realized it as soon as we met her." I blinked in surprise.

"But you just…"

"I was kidding. You should know that." She moved closer and I sat up, criss-crossing my legs and moving so she could sit down.

"Kiri-chan, you should know that we'll believe you no matter what." Mizuki stood in the doorway.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best friends a girl could hope for."

"So, what all happened?" Mizuki sat down beside Akemi and tilted her head inquisitively.

I explained everything that had happened between the party last evening until now…well, whatever I remembered. When I was finished, I realized how tired I was. This fever really wore me down. Akemi and Mizuki both said they should check in at home. Kizumi had left earlier when her parents said she had to. When the door shut, and before I fell asleep, a few more tears slipped down my cheek. This was the second time I had cried over Kaoru…

No One's POV:

Four girls walked down the sidewalk side-by-side before coming to the gate of the Hitachiin mansion.

"May I help you?" Came the voice of a man through the speaker.

"We'd like to speak with someone." The curly-haired brunette looked over at her friends; the redhead, blonde, and black-haired girl nodded.

"Is Hitachiin Ying Sun here?"

**That's all for now you guys! Domo Arigato for reading.**

**What do you think the girls are up to now? Questions will be answered in the next chappy!**


	10. Chapter 10

The five young women sat in an unmoving challenge of supremacy. The dark brown of Ying Sun's eyes appeared almost black in the dim light of the formal parlor they were seated in; a contrast to the blazing blue, purple, green, and hazel of her silent opponents.

"So," Ying Sun began in a tone of utter distaste of her company, "what is it that you want?" All carefully placed poise had been dropped. She didn't feel the need to continue the good girl act, when obviously these four were here in opposition to her.

"We want to warn you," said the curly haired Miri, "that if you try to mess with Kiri again…you're messing with all of us." The other three nodded in assent. Akemi was the next to speak, her green eyes boring into Ying Sun's brown.

"She's like a sister, and we will always protect a sister. We're not afraid to get our hands dirty for her sake."

"Kiri-chan is happy with Kaoru. Happier than we've seen her before, and if you mess with that happiness…we will cut you down." Even Mizuki looked fierce, a stark contrast to her usual calm demeanor.

"So consider this little…_visit_…your first, and only, warning," Kizumi finished. With that, all four stood and filed out of the parlor, with Miri exiting last. She glared at Ying Sun, still seated on the couch, with a withering look of distaste.

"You won't hurt my sister, because I will make sure you won't be able to do so again." With the vague threat hanging in the air, Miri snapped the door shut, lengthening her stride to catch up with her friends.

**KIRI'S POV**

I leaned against the pillows on my bed, looking without seeing the words and images on my walls and ceiling. My mind was still feverish, and my body ached all over, but that didn't stop me from planning. If I couldn't do something physically at the moment to protect those close to me, I could at least begin to do so mentally. They had all gone home to check in, and Miri said something about music practice as school, so I was left to my thoughts in peace and quiet.

There was no doubt in my mind that Ying Sun wouldn't give up until she had driven a wall between Kaoru and I, or until I could no longer pursue Kaoru. I shivered at the latter thought. If things remained as they were, I was putting Miri in danger. What if Ying Sun tried something but thought that Miri was me? From Hikaru, I had learned that Ying Sun couldn't distinguish twins apart.

And so, I was left at a stalemate: give up someone who had come to mean so much to me, who made me so happy? Or should I protect my sister, who had always been there for me? I was positive I couldn't have both, so it was one or the other. If I was to protect Miri, it would mean separating myself from her if I wanted to remain Kaoru's girlfriend, so when Ying Sun attempted to go after me, it would only be me. That left me one option: I had to move out to be with the one I had come to be hopelessly in love with.

I looked around my room, which I had decorated from the time I was able to walk. My entire life was contained within these walls. To an outsider, it appeared sporadic, but I knew the chronology of my artwork and writing. Was I ready to give up the life I knew all for one guy? Even before I walked downstairs to look up any available apartments, clutching the handrail for support so I wouldn't tumble down, I knew the answer was yes.

**KAORU'S POV**

I yawned, and felt my joints pop as I stretched from my long nap. My thoughts went immediately to Kiri. How was she? I felt guilty leaving her in such distress; what if she had gotten even worse?

A tentative knock came from my closed door. "Kaoru?" I smiled at Ying Sun's soft voice.

"Come in, Sunny." She peeked around the edge of the doorway, as innocent as ever. It struck me again how alike-and yet how different-she was from Kiri-chan. They both possessed an endearingly-innocent radiance, and their smiles both seemed to brighten the atmosphere with their light. However, Kiri possessed a fiery obstinacy. She couldn't be moved once she had made up her mind, and I loved that about her.

"You slept for a long time Kao-kun." She smiled sweetly and attempted to straighten my tousled hair. I smiled at the memory of the hands who had stroked my hair just hours earlier. Or maybe my smile was directed to the owner of the hands…

"I didn't get much sleep last night, that's why."

"It's awfully rude of that commoner to presume to use up your precious time. She obviously thinks she's better than she is."

I caught her hands in mine gently, and pulled her down to meet my eyes. "Don't talk about Kiri-chan that way. Never refer to her as a commoner." My voice was as hard as stone, and I saw something-anger?-flash through Ying Sun's eyes before she returned to her usual cheerful self.

"Okay Kao-kun! Whatever you want!" She skipped towards the door, and in spite of myself I noted the lack of natural grace that seemed such a part of Kiri. "Aunty said to get dressed and come down to dinner." My stomach grumbled.

"Wow. I really did sleep a long time. Thanks Sunny-chan." As she shut the door, I stepped over to my closet and looked for something to wear. Getting dressed, I thought about Kiri again. Would it be too presumptuous of me to go to her house again? Her sister and friends had displayed a grudging acceptance of me, but I didn't want to risk our unspoken treaty visiting too late at night. It wasn't so much for their sake, but I didn't want to worry Kiri and make her sicker.

I dreaded the coming week as I walked down the stairs, knowing that Kiri wouldn't be present. She added a light and vibrancy to my life, understanding and amusing all at once. I smiled as I sat down to dinner.

**YING SUN'S POV**

Ugh! He was positively love-sick with that common dog! Didn't he see that I was far superior to her in every way? That coarse, unrefined trollop was fine as a toy, but Kaoru was devoting far too much time to the little bumpkin.

And the trollop in question was particularly vexing. No matter what threat I sent at her, no matter what attempt I made to kill her, I couldn't get rid of the minx! This had never happened before! Whenever a little manipulator tried to get close to him, I got rid of them, and Kaoru was never the wiser.

His brother was a problem as well. As identical twins, they were impossible to tell apart, and there was no way I was going to risk disenchanting the simple Kaoru. Really…he was too naïve for his own good…

Flopping backwards onto my giant bed, my thoughts turned to the first time I had ever met Kaoru.

I had been 7 and a half, and my mother had taken me to the park for a sakura petal picnic for daddy's work. I wasn't allowed to play with the other children. We had daddy's career to think of. "You can't go running around like a little gypsy girl and disgrace daddy," my mother had always said. When Kaoru found me, sitting dejected and bored, he invited me to play a game with him and Hikaru; the first true kindness anyone had ever shown me. He continued to let me be around him, despite Hikaru's utter dislike of me. When mother yelled at me, it was Kaoru who told her to shut up, and who protected me from mother's spite.

I rolled my eyes when I thought of the woman I called mother. She was a stepmom really. My real mom had died in a crash with my big brother, and most thought it had been a tragic accident.

I, however, knew better. After my real mother's death when I was six, I found incriminating documents in daddy's office. Daddy had arranged my mom's death. He had hired thugs to kill her, and when my brother found out, to kill him too. The car was then put in a crash, with a depressed driver as a suicidal escort, to make it seem like an accident.

When daddy found out I knew, he hit me…hard. He locked me in a small room with rats scurrying around until I begged to be let out. He told me the only reason he didn't kill me was that it would look suspicious, and so I promised to be a good girl in exchange for my life. And why had my father killed his wife and the mother of his children? To shack up with his blue-eyed, curly brown-haired mistress I now called mother…the spitting grown-up image of Zyong Kirimay. I had to protect Kaoru, my first and only love, from women like her. That was my one and only mission, and I would achieve it, no matter the cost…

**Domo Arigato everyone! Please comment with any improvements! ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**YING SUN'S POV**

At last! I smiled and giggled, elated that my plans were going into action. Once and for all, I would get rid of that Kiri girl, who looked so much like my odious stepmother. I stopped for moment in my victory dance, realizing that they had become the same issue in my mind, and then, I realized that I no longer cared…victory against one was as good as victory against both. And Kiri was the easier target for my revenge. I looked at myself in the mirror, but I didn't recognize the girl looking back at me, and I realized too that I didn't care anymore who I became, or what happened to me, so long as the threat that Kiri posed was eliminated…no matter the cost.

**KIRI'S POV**

I slid my key into the lock, and it opened with a soft click. Pushing the door open, I let my book satchel plop into a nearby chair. In an attempt to make it feel less cold and impersonal, I had hung photographs and sketches on the walls of my new apartment, but it still didn't feel like home. The light on my phone was blinking, so I prepared my dinner as I listened to the message.

"Hello, Miss Zyong. We would like to remind you of your photo shoot tomorrow at 5:15 AM. Thank you, and please call if an issue should arise."

I groaned, tossing my head back. "Please call if an issue should arise," meant: "Be there or we'll come to your apartment and get you." 5:15 in the morning…geez! That's how I paid for this apartment. Before or after school, I worked as a model for Mrs. Hitachiin. It was sweet of her to hire me, even though I had no prior experience, but the work hours were strenuous when combined with my practice schedule, and it was harder being a model than I thought. The upside was that I got to spend more time with Kaoru.

While waiting for my rice to cook, I spread out my books on my small table. Luckily, I had gotten most of my work done at school and I only had a page of basic math problems to do. They were finished in no time, and I had a chance to just rest my head on my arms and think. It was good to have a few spare moments to myself. My thoughts turned to Miri and my friends.

Miri had been utterly silent when she found out about my apartment. I felt her sense of betrayal, but I didn't correct her. I had exiled myself to keep her safe. Akemi had handled it the best, saying, "Good for you! Moving out at last!"

Mizuki was worried about me being alone, and Kizumi had said coyly, "and will Kaoru be paying you midnight visitations?" She ducked when I swung at her, my cheeks blushing crimson.

They had helped me move in and decorate, and had slept over the first night, to "break it in" they had said. Miri hadn't stayed. She thought I was trying to get away from her or something. I hadn't seen my twin in over a month and a half. Even at school, she was avoiding me, which hurt worse than any physical pain I could imagine.

My rice cooker (a gift from mom) beeped, and I got up to make my onigiri with umeboshi. It wasn't a gourmet meal, but I was too exhausted to make anything better. I popped a plain umeboshi in my mouth to taste and puckered my lips. I put down some dried cat food and fresh water for my new kittens Kisu* and Fa*, who I had rescued out of a cardboard box on the street. Watching them finish their dinner as I finished making mine, I mused how quickly I had been drawn to them. Everyone always said that kindness to animals was my greatest weakness. But, I just couldn't help it.

Kisu was a pale red-orange tabby, and Fa was a black cat with a white pendant and stockings. They were both sisters and slept on my pillow curled next to my head at night. Tarutaru came bounding into the room, spilling water across the floor, clumsy on her oversized puppy paws. The golden pup had been tossed in the river by a group of teenage boys when I was on a date with Kaoru. I raced alongside the bank, my long legs an advantage as I sped to a small peninsula at the crook of the river. Reaching to the greatest limit of my arms, I plucked the puppy from the river and wrapped her in my jacket. Kaoru had fussed at me, as it had only been a week since I had been sick at the time. I smiled at the memory, at the concern in his eyes.

My three "roommates" and I had lived together in the apartment for the past 3 weeks. Tarutaru was already housetrained, and my pets lived symbiotically and adjusted to my hectic schedule, much to my relief.

When I finished mopping up the water, and pouring more into the bowl with a firm command to Tarutaru (who I just called Taru) to calm down, a strong knock came from my door, and I called out, "Who's there?"

"Do you not even recognize the presence of your valiant swain? You injure me, milady."

I smiled, one half of my mouth rising.

"The door is open, oh valiant swain, your lady awaits, cleaning up after her clutzy dog."

He opened the door, and chided, "Kiri-chan. I've told you; please keep your door locked." He suddenly grinned devilishly, and rushed at me, sweeping me up and over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Or someone might kidnap you, oh fair princess." His tone was teasing, and I squealed, pounding lightly on his back.

"Put me down, oh good sir! I pleadeth of thou…you're talking just like Tamaki-sempei." I said it sarcastically, in a sing-song falsetto.

He chuckled at my act and set me on my feet, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Umeboshi?" He said, licking his lips and smiling. I blushed and mumbled, "I was about to eat but I got hungry and ate one plain…it wasn't a good idea." I wrinkled my nose in remembrance.

"Hmm…well, as _interesting_ a dinner as that seems to be, how about I take you out to eat?"

"But it's a school night," I protested. He shushed me with a finger on my lips; that seemed to be his favorite way of making me quiet.

"Don't worry. School doesn't start until 8:30. If you get up at 7, then you don't need to be home until 11," he reasoned.

"But I have a photo shoot at 5:15 in the morning." He looked at me in exasperation.

"Fine, then if you get up at 4, 8 hours of sleep…you don't need to be home until 7 or 8. It's only 4:58 right now. That gives us 2 or 3 hours."

"Fine," I conceded. "Should I go change?" I was still in my school uniform.

"No. I'm still in my uniform, so it'll be fine." He grinned, "Besides, as a model, you look good in anything." He kissed my hand, "I'm lucky to have a model girlfriend, by the way."

"Come on, Romeo." I dragged him to front door, locking it behind us. We walked down to the limo, and he opened the door for me. After we had both slid in and the limo began moving I said, "will I ever get used to this?"

He turned to me, surprised, "used to what?"

I gestured with my hand to indicate the limo, "this." He smiled.

"I hope not." He took my hand in his, "I far too much enjoy your expression when you're surprised."

I slapped him lightly on the arm with my free hand. "Do I get to know where you're kidnapping me to?" I teased.

"We're already here." He opened the door and offered his hand to help me out. My jaw dropped. We were at one of the top restaurants in the country. Only the crème-de-la-crème ate here. I couldn't count the times I had walked by, just wondering what it would be like to eat there.

"Kaoru," I squeaked, "I can't eat here." He looked puzzled.

"Why not?"

"Why not…? Because I'm not dressed properly. This place is…is…"

"Just where you deserve to eat," he finished for me. Still hesitant, I let him lead me in. The garcon took one look at me and said, "Master Hitachiin, a pleasure as always. Your maid can wait in the server's lounge." I prickled at being called a maid-evidently he didn't see my uniform- and when Kaoru spoke, I heard the tight anger in his voice.

"_Miss_ _Zyong_ is my date for this evening."

I noted with satisfaction that the balding man paled at having insulted me and Kaoru. For all he knew, I was some rich heiress with a million-dollar daddy. I decided to play along.

"Hmph. How insulting, Kaoru-kun. Can you believe the idiocy of some people?" Kaoru looked at me, surprised, until he saw the teasing in my eyes, and the slight smile on my lips, imperceptible to the nervous man in front of us.

"Quite, Kiri-chan. I'm appalled, personally."

To my surprise, the man actually _bowed_ to me. "My apologies, madam. Please know that this mistake will not be made in the future." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Right this way, please."

As he led us to a private dining room, I exchanged a look with Kaoru. He was looking at me with admiration. When he noticed my gaze, he whispered, "I didn't think you were the type to tease people."

"Even I have a vengeful side…every now and then."

When we got to our table, the garcon pulled my chair out for me with an extravagant flourish and I sat down primly. This was actually kind of fun…no wonder rich people did this so much.

"If you need anything at all, just ring," he motioned to a discreet cord that I assumed would ring a bell somewhere, "and you will be catered to immediately."

When the man exited the room, Kaoru and I took one look at each other and burst out laughing. After a good 5 minutes, we finally settled down, wiping tears from our eyes.

"So, Kiri-chan. What looks good?" I opened my menu and felt my eyes get as big as saucers.

"Um…is that a trick question?" I had never seen so many dishes in my life! Kaoru chuckled at my reaction.

"You're really cute when you're surprised," he noted.

"Then I must be flipping adorable," I muttered, eliciting another laugh from Kaoru. "Um…why don't you choose for me."

"Okay, but be warned: I like my food spicy."

"Bring it on, Kaoru-kun. You're looking at the winner of the spicy food contest of the Zyong family, five years running."

"Okay then, you asked for it."

When our food arrived, I was shocked at the detailed precision they were arranged with. Down to the tiny micro-greens, everything was flawless.

"Please enjoy," the waiter said.

"We will. It looks delicious." I said, beaming up at him. He smiled back, evidently a little shocked that a seemingly rich person could be so polite.

**KAORU'S POV**

I smiled at Kiri, her face elated as she tasted each dish.

"Here, try this," I said, holding out a forkful of food. She took a dainty bite from the tip, and looked up, speaking with a hand over her mouthful of food.

"Everything's delicious!" She exclaimed, positively delighted. I chuckled at her childish glee, earning an inquisitive look from her. She swallowed, and took a sip of water before asking: "what's so funny?"

"You." She looked surprised. "Well, not so much _you_ as your reaction. Even the smallest things seem to delight you." To my surprise, she giggled.

"Miri always says-" I saw a sharp look of pain cross her face fleetingly, before she deftly hid it away, "um…Miri always said that I was the easiest person to impress, which made it easy to entertain me." She had said the last part quietly, peering pensively into her plate. I was startled at the sudden change in her demeanor, and I began to wonder what she was hiding.

"Kiri, are you-"

"So, Kaoru, are you done eating too?" She had cut me off midsentence, and was now smiling at me, her chin resting on her hand, with her head tilted slightly to the side. But this time, her smile looked fragile, like it could break at any time. I wouldn't even have noticed if I didn't know her so well. I guessed it had something to do with Miri, but I decided to let her tell me on her own. I knew I couldn't force it out of her.

"Yeah."

We walked back to the limo, and she slid in. This time though, she was quiet and stared out of the windows.

"Kiri-chan?" She looked over at me, startled, like she had forgotten I was there. "You know, I haven't had commoner's-um, I mean-ice cream in a while. Do you want to get some?"

She smiled at me, and brushed her hand across her face. I could've sworn she was wiping tears away. "Sure. That'd be nice. But, is it all right if we walk back to my apartment after we get ice cream? I'd like to go through the park."

"Sure." I was glad that she seemed to be perking up some. When we stopped at an ice cream stand, I told the driver to meet me back at Kiri's apartment. She had already gone to wait in line.

"Hm. I'll have… Double Chocolate Mocha, please. Kaoru, what do you want? I'm buying."

"You don't have to. It's only polite to pay for one's girlfriend."

She smiled at me, a real smile. "But this is the 21st Century Kaoru-kun. You bought me dinner, so I'll pay for dessert."

"Fine. I'll have the Maple swirl ice cream."

When we got our ice cream cones, we walked to a nearby bench and sat down under the sheltering branches of a tree. I watched Kiri lick her ice cream, her tongue flicking out and her eyes shut as she savored the taste. She opened her eyes and smiled before leaning over and licking my ice cream.

"Kaoru…your cone is dripping." I looked at my ice cream and noticed for the first time that it was.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She returned to licking her own cone, looking up at the stars, the light reflected in her sapphire eyes. Her dainty cheekbones were covered by a light rosiness, her normal coloring. I brushed a stray curl from her face, glad that she wasn't sick anymore, and she looked over at me. She leaned in closer and closed her eyes, and I responded likewise.

"What're you doing?" Kiri and I both jumped apart. Grr…Hikaru…did he have a radar or something?

"Eating ice cream." Kiri responded calmly…I had to admire how quickly she bounced back.

"Sweet." He leaned down and licked some of mine. "Yum. Maple!"

I glanced at Kiri and saw she had moved over, resigned, to let Hikaru sit down. I closed the distance, and took her hand in mine.

"Hikaru…what made you interrupt us?" I asked him, irritated at the intrusion.

"Nothing much. I was bored, so I came to find you." I growled a little, and Kiri looked at me, a small smile on her face.

"Well. I should probably be going," she said, standing up, "I have an early shoot to catch tomorrow. Bye Kaoru." She leaned down, and gave me a coffee-flavored kiss. "Bye Hikaru." She waved before turning around and walking away. I watched her until she turned a corner and was out of my sight.

**NO ONE'S POV**

No one noticed the small blue-eyed girl who practically skipped down the sidewalk, humming to herself with joy. No one noticed the man behind her. And no one noticed when the man grabbed the small girl, clamping a cloth soaked with a sedative over her mouth and nose until she crumpled to the ground, and no one noticed the brown-eyed Ying Sun laughing in the back of a limo while the girl, Kiri, was thrown into the vehicle at Ying Sun's feet…

**That's all for now you guys, Domo Arigato!**

**Please leave a comment with positive suggestions!**

**What do you think Ying Sun has in store for Kiri? Find out in Chapter 12!**

*Kisu=Kiss

*Fa=Flower

*Taru=Tart, I believe


	12. Chapter 12

**NO ONE'S POV**

When the flummoxed Kiri finally came out of her induced unconsciousness, the first thing she noticed was the bite of the coarse ropes binding her wrists and ankles; she could the feel the warm stickiness of her blood, and also the blood that had dried earlier on the fibers and her skin. Sitting up, she was hit with a wave of giddiness, and leaned heavily on the wall.

"So you're finally up?" Kiri blinked in surprise at Ying Sun's voice, coming from the shadows of the darkened room.

"Ying Sun…?" Kiri said drowsily. Walking across the room, Ying Sun slapped Kiri with enough force to knock her back to her side. Kiri tasted the metallic twang of blood in her mouth where her lip had split, and she tried to shake back her hair that was sticking to it to better see her adversary.

"Don't address me with such amity…" she hissed between closed teeth, "you little demon. You may refer to me as Miss Hitachiin; not that you'll be talking much."

Kiri glared up at the girl, insurgence written plainly in her bright blue eyes. This earned a sharp kick to her stomach from Ying Sun, forcing Kiri to curl up.

"Say it, say, 'Please forgive me, Miss…no, _Mistress _Hitachiin.' Say it, you little vagabond!"

When Kiri refused to comply, not giving the girl the satisfaction of hearing her refer to Ying Sun as her superior, the fuming Ying Sun lashed out at Kiri, sending power-packed kicks to her throat and lungs with pointy-toed shoes. The restrained young woman coughed, spots of blood flying from her mouth.

"That should teach you for now, you little beastly excuse for a female." With that debasing declaration, Ying Sun walked briskly to the door, and when she shut it behind her, Kiri was left lying in the darkness, tears trickling down her cheek as she whispered through her pain, "Kaoru…someone…help me…please." The last word was pitifully beseeching and tinged with the desperation of one who knows her life is growing short.

**MEANWHILE **

Kaoru stretched his long, lean body across his bed, yawning widely. He smiled to himself when he thought of his date with Kiri, and was already impatient for the next day to come so he could see her again. Her warm grin was still etched behind his eyes when he closed them, and her bubbling laughter still filled his ears like the finest of music.

Reaching towards his nightstand, he withdrew a small black box tied up in a blue ribbon, her favorite color. Opening the lid, he looked once again at the locket he had bought for her birthday the next day, and grinned when he imagined her reaction to the surprise party he was planning for her. The locket was in the shape of a silver heart, embedded with sapphires on the front in the shape of two intertwined K's; for Kiri and Kaoru. On the back, he had had a message etched into the smooth metal: "My dearest love, I hope this small present can even come close to showing you how much I care for you. Yours always, KH."

Hikaru had laughed at the message, saying it was overly sappy. He had told Kaoru to buy her something "to suit her commoner taste." But Kaoru thought she would like the locket, which was empty inside for her to put two pictures into.

The surprise party was as much Kaoru's idea as it was Haruhi's; much to everyone's surprise, Haruhi had been very involved in the planning of the party. She and Kiri had grown close since they had met, both sharing a love of reading and cooking…and eating. That's why Mrs. Hitachiin had scheduled such an early photo shoot, to give everyone a chance to finish setting up for the party at school.

He clicked his light off, and fell asleep, a smile still on his lips. However, his dreams were more nightmares, haunting his sleep with tormenting images that made him break out in a cold sweat. Even in his harrowing sleep, his mind was consumed with thoughts of Kiri. He saw her, lying still on the floor. She didn't even appear to be breathing, panicked, he reached for her, crying out her name at the top of his lungs, but the further he reached and the faster he ran, the farther away she seemed to be. Her voice called pleadingly to him, "Kaoru…Kaoru…please, Kaoru," she paused, coughing as though choking on liquid, "help me Kaoru…help me." She screamed in pain, and Kaoru shot up straight in bed, realizing he too had been screaming. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. Startled, he touched his eyes, and realized he had been crying in his sleep for sheer desperation.

"Kaoru…?" Hikaru's voice came sleepily from the doorway that connected their rooms. "What's wrong? You were screaming so loud it woke me up."

"Sorry…Hikaru," Kaoru said, gasping for air, "it was just a nightmare."

"Mm. Then if you don't mind…I'm going back to bed. G'night Kaoru."

"Night, Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled, more to himself. He laid back down, but there would be no peaceful sleep for him that night.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE ZYONG HOUSE**

Miri's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, agitated. She could've sworn she had heard Kiri in her sleep, begging for help. She moved to a more comfortable sitting position and her cat Hiyoko mewed in protest, incited at her indecorous awakening.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong with her twin at that moment. Incapable of sleeping anymore, she stayed up; a silent vigil kept by girl and cat until the first rays of dawn kissed the horizon.

**KIRI'S POV**

My breath came in ragged gasps. I had long since abandoned my tears, as they would not do me any good and would only make me dehydrated further if they continued. My tongue felt like it was made of sand, a result of the sedative I had been drugged with. I would've kicked myself for my stupidity if I had been able to move and it wouldn't have hurt me further. To be so unobservant of my surroundings that I was kidnapped…it was asinine of me.

Slowly, breathing in sharply when I felt the full force of the bruises and injuries on my torso, I rose to knees. Casting about for anything to release myself with, my gaze alighted upon a discarded razor, which I inched towards slowly. Judging from the walls, I was in what used to be a factory. Careful not to slice my wrists, or cut them in any further manner, I began to saw at my bindings with the dull blade.

After a good 7 or 8 minutes, my hands were at last freed and I felt sharp prickles of pain as the blood flowed freely back through my veins. I rubbed my wrists, wincing at the torn skin, before beginning on my ankles. I tried to stand back up, but hissed between my teeth when my ankle gave out beneath me. Crap. It felt like I had pulled a muscle loose from the bone. So typically my luck…

Looking around in utter desperation, I saw a wooden pole, which although scarred from age, looked like it would make a suitable crutch. I crawled on my hands and knees, and found to my relief that it fit in the crook beneath my shoulder perfectly. Hobbling over to the door that Ying Sun had left through, I jiggled the doorknob, even though I doubted that it would open. The razor had been a fluke, a stroke of luck for me, as had the wooden pole. I couldn't expect much more convenient help. I began pounding on the door, which only split the skin of my hands, and embedded splinters into them. Sighing, I drooped against the wall, fatigue from little sleep, and exhaustion from my injuries setting in. Think, Kiri…think. I was a generally rational person…well, most of the time.

Oddly enough, my head was calm in my situation; an after-effect from my tears. Instead of now feeling despaired, my mind was calculating, pondering the most expedient way of escape. So absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't notice when Ying Sun came back in. Too late, I remembered to pretend I was tied up.

"So, you little beast…I see you've escaped. So suiting that a rat escapes from her trap…"

"You won't get away with this, Ying Sun."

Her smile, when she turned to me, was chilling: a maniacal grin of one who's lost her mind to insanity, who no longer realizes the complications of her actions.

"Who said anything about getting away with this, Zyong Kirimay? There will be no problem…for soon…" her smile grew even broader. "Soon…you will die."


	13. Chapter 13

**KAORU'S POV**

I groaned when I heard my alarm go off at 6:00 in the morning; I had slept fitfully, and I wanted nothing more than to flop the covers back over my head and hit the snooze button. But I knew that I had to finish decorating for Kiri's birthday party, and I smiled, knowing that I would see her soon.

When I was dressed, I heard my phone go off, and seeing it was from my mom at Kiri's photo shoot, I answered.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah, it's me. What? Is Kiri trying to rush through the shoot? Remember, you have to-"

"No." Her voice, when I heard it, sounded worry-filled and slightly panicked. I felt a cold rock settle in the pit of my stomach. "Kiri didn't show up for the shoot this morning…and when I sent someone to fetch her from her house, it was locked. Finally, we managed to get the key from her landlady, but…the apartment was empty. Kaoru…Kiri didn't make it home last night."

The phone dropped from my hand, and I fell to my knees. All the blood in my body had dropped to my toes, and the rock in my stomach had expanded to my entire torso. Kiri…didn't make it home last night…? The image of her smiling face as she waved goodbye filled my mind. There…there was no way. If she hadn't made it back to her apartment…then…where would she be?

Panic began to consume my thoughts as I dialed the number for the home phone for Kiri's family.

After several attempts, someone finally picked up. "Hello…?" The sleepy voice at the other end of the line wasn't Kiri's. If Kiri had been there, I knew, she would have picked up, as she was a morning person. Still, I had to try.

"Miri," my voice was shaking from building terror for my girlfriend, "is Kiri there?" Her voice, when she answered, was slightly annoyed.

"No. Why the heck would she be?"

"Kiri and I went on a date last night, but, she didn't go back to her apartment. I was wondering where she was." I didn't want to scare Miri, but when I heard her hang up on the other end; I knew she had seen through me.

Expecting the answer before they even gave it, I dialed the number of each of Kiri's friends, any that I could think of. I even called the other members of the old host club, but I got the same answer, "No, I haven't seen her…"

**MIRI'S POV**

I felt numb with fear. When Kaoru had called me, the first thing I thought of was how I had felt last night. Before he had even called, I knew something was wrong. Ying Sun came to mind first. Reluctantly, I dialed Kaoru's number again.

"Yeah…" His voice sounded different, like he was in a daze.

"Kaoru, this is Miri." I tried to make my voice sound at least a little bit nicer.

"Miri…?" He sounded confused, and surprised that I would call him. Despite the mounting terror I felt, I rolled my eyes.

"Kaoru…where is Ying Sun, right at this moment?"

"Ying Sun…? Um, I don't know, at school probably…she said she was excited about planning something for Kiri today. So, I assume she was talking about the party."

"Kaoru…I don't think she was thinking about what you were thinking about."

"What do you mean?"

"Ying Sun hates Kiri. She'd do anything to get rid of her. She tried to tell you."

"What? No, Sunny would never do anything to hurt Kiri."

"Yes, she would! And I think she already has. Kaoru, please, you have to find out where Ying Sun is. Kiri could be in serious danger!" With that, I hung up and then began making phone calls; asking for help in looking for Kiri.

**KAORU'S POV**

I stared at the phone in my hand. Sunny? _My_ Sunny? Do something to Kiri? There was no way that would ever happen.

"You should listen to Miri." Hikaru had walked into the room.

"What do you mean, Hikaru?"

"Ying Sun has tried to get rid of Kiri before. On your date…at the party…this has her name all over it."

"Hikaru…you've known Ying Sun all her life. You know she-"

"Is a sadistic, demonic, homicidal psychopath?"

"Listen to me Hikaru! She's not, and-"

"No! You listen to me, Kaoru!" He had never gotten this mad at me before; not even during the fake fights we staged when we were bored. "If you're willing to put Kiri in danger, just so you can keep believing that Ying Sun is a sweet, innocent girl who wouldn't hurt anyone—then you don't deserved a girl like Kiri! She's done nothing but forgive you, care about you, and do anything to make you happy! And guess what? You don't even respect her enough to believe her when she tried to tell you that someone was trying to kill her! If Kiri winds up dead, her blood's on your hands! If you really trust Ying Sun, then why don't you check out the security video from the party! I think it'll be a real eye opener…" With that, he turned on his heel and stormed back through his door.

Only half-suspecting to see anything, I walked down to the room where all of the security videos were kept. I was shocked when, on the night of the party, I saw Ying Sun cornering Kiri. I turned up the volume, and was shocked at what came over the video.

"So you little rat…your swim didn't teach you anything." My jaw dropped at Ying Sun's ferocity. So…Kiri had been telling the truth…Ying Sun had pushed her into the ocean.

"I'm not afraid of you Ying Sun." I felt a rush of pride at Kiri's strength, and then a flood of rage as a knife shot towards her head. I listened to the next few minutes, my anger at Ying Sun building…finally, I skipped further. "Don't forget rat…you're disposable…" I clenched my fists. How could I have been so stupid…?

"Kiri-chan…you're an idiot…" Grimacing, I let my hand hit my face and slide down. I had called her the idiot…

"So…not as much confidence in her as you thought…huh?" Hikaru was leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry…Hikaru."

"Well…as much as I earned that…you need to apologize to Kiri-chan more."

"Kiri!" I shot up out of my seat. "What if Ying Sun's tried something again?"

"That's what I came here to tell you. We've got teams searching for her, ready to go?"

"Yeah." Please wait, Kiri…I'm coming for you…

**KIRI'S POV**

"Who said anything about getting away with this, Zyong Kirimay? There will be no problem…for soon…" her smile grew even broader. "Soon…you will die."

I felt my heart skip a beat. The way Ying Sun was looking at me now…I knew she was serious. Small tendrils of smoke began to curl in from around the door; I placed my hands on the wood, and instantly removed them. It was blisteringly hot! My eyes widened considerably before I turned back to the deranged, smiling girl.

"Ying Sun…what did you do?"

"Simple, simple wench…I set this building on fire…let's see who Kaoru will miss the most…"

**YING SUN'S POV**

I grinned even more broadly at the spreading trepidation on the little rat's face.

"Did you really think I would let you live?"

"No…but, why…why would you kill yourself? It doesn't make any sense…why waste your life like this?"

"A waste? Ha!" I laughed bitterly, "my father and step mother will probably be happy…it saves time and trouble for them!"

I had never planned on going back home. I realized long ago that I couldn't stay with Kaoru-it would look suspicious for father's work…so instead, I would die, and get rid of Zyong Kirimay. All at once…and Kaoru would mourn for me…more than he would mourn for the little wretch in front of me.

"But why…why would they be happy? That's horrible." My gaze snapped back to her…she had tears in her eyes.

"Hmph. Tears won't do you any good."

"I'm not crying for my own sake…it must be horrible if your parents would want you dead…" sudden realization dawned on her face. "Is that why you love Kaoru so much…and why you were afraid of me taking him away from you?"

I slid to a sitting position against the wall, scowling. What was wrong with this chick? I had just said she was going to die…and she was crying for _me_? For my family life…?

"Since you're going to die soon," my eyes flicked up to her as I said that, but her attention was focused on me, "I might as well tell you…" I proceeded to spill out my whole life story. For some reason…the apt attention she paid…it made me _want_ to talk to her. That was the first time anyone had wanted to know about me.

All my life…it had just been about my family…Kaoru had been the first to show kindness, and this girl was the first to ask about me as a person. But when I looked back at her, I saw the same blue eyes as my step mother…the witch that she was. Those eyes that degraded me…those eyes that had earned the love that I never would…those eyes that I hated with all of my being…those blue eyes filled with tears.

"I hate you," I growled.

"What?"

"I HATE YOU!" I shrieked. "You little common slum! You tried to take my Kaoru! The one joy in my life! What? It wasn't enough that it's because of you my real mother is dead? Now you want to take my one friend from me?" I was no longer seeing just Kirimay Zyong in front me…I saw my stepmother. I pulled my knees to my chest, and sobbed. I heard Kiri move, but ignored her, too ashamed to look up. I had cried in front of the enemy…how pathetic.

All of the sudden, I felt two thin arms wrap about me, and the hand of one began to stroke my hair. She began to rock back and forth as she spoke.

**KIRI'S POV**

I could barely believe what I was doing. I had shocked myself by crying for Ying Sun…who had tried to kill me twice, and even now wanted me dead. But, I couldn't imagine feeling so alone. Even though Miri was angry at me right now…I knew she loved me…Kaoru…Akemi…Mizuki…Kizumi…all of them. They cared about me. But the girl who was sobbing in my arms right now…she had no one…no one at all who she knew cared about her…except for Kaoru. That was why she had wanted to get rid of me…she saw me as a threat to the one person she had in the world.

"Ying Sun, I-" I had to stop, choking on the acrid smoke that now poured into the room in great torrents, smothering us. When I at last was able to catch a pocket of pure air, I continued. "I'll be your friend, Ying Sun. You don't have to be alone anymore."

She glanced up at me, her tears glistening on her lashes. "What?" She croaked. The smoke had begun to affect her too; we both broke into coughing fits. More blood splatters came from my mouth, and I looped an arm around my ribs, my bruised lungs burning painfully.

"I want to," I coughed out, "be your…friend." She wiped her tears away.

"Really? But…why…I've been horrible to you. Why would you want to be my friend?"

"I want to get to know you. So you won't be lonely anymore. I hated feeling isolated from my twin, even for only about a month and half. I can't imagine my life being that way." I had to let go of her at this point, putting my other hand over my nose and mouth in an attempt to cleanse the air getting to my sweltering lungs.

"I…I want that too. I want to be your friend."

"Then…let's get out of here, 'kay?" Spots were beginning to cloud my vision; as much from the smoke as the heat.

"Y-yes. Here's the key to the door."

She pressed it into my palm, and together, we crawled to the door. I wrenched the door open, and we leaped back as tongues of flame licked towards us. Ying Sun wrapped her arm around my waist to help me stand, and we made our way, painstakingly slowly, to where Ying Sun said the exit was. I was weaker than she was-a result of my injuries-and so she had to let me sit down so she could push some debris out of our way.

I could almost see the light of blown-out windows, when I heard a sickening crack.

"Ying Sun, look out!" I shoved her away just as a supporting beam toppled on top of me. Sharp stabs of pain shot across my chest as I heard the cracking of several ribs. I screamed, and tears began running down my face, making trails in the soot that coated every inch of me. I gasped for air, the beam and my injured ribs making my breathing restricted. The edges of my vision began to fade.

"Kiri!" She kneeled by my side, and attempted to push the beam off of me. She stopped when I screamed at the pain it caused.

"Ying…Sun…" I choked out, "just…run. Go…ahead." I started to cough from the smoke that seemed to fill both of my lungs, and a flood of tears coursed down my face at the throbbing it caused. She shook her head, her own tears mingling into mine as they dropped onto my face. "Just…go. You can make it out. This building…will….collapse any time now."

"Kiri…I…I'm sorry…I…" I interrupted her, and repeated that she should run. "Kiri…I'm sorry for everything…" And then she was gone. I heard her run from the building as more beams toppled over.

"Kaoru…" I whispered, "I'm sorry, and I…I love you…Kaoru." I hoped, impossibly it seemed, that my message would reach him.

"KIRI! KIRIMAY ZYONG!" My eyes snapped open wider. Kaoru's voice…but…it couldn't be! Gathering all of my available air, and suppressing a scream at how badly it hurt, I screamed back: "KAORU? I'M…OVER…here…" The last word was whispered, and I began to think I had been imagining things when I didn't hear his voice in answer…that is, until he was leaning over me, a wet cloth over his nose and mouth. Taking one look at me, he pulled the beam from on top of me, and I arched my back at the pain it caused.

"Sorry about this," he said, before picking me up in his arms. I was no longer capable of screaming, and so I hissed through my teeth at the pain. Kaoru's face was pinched, because of the fact that he had hurt me. He moved the cloth from covering his face to mine, and I tried to resist, but my vision was getting blacker, and my arm, dangling beside me, was too heavy to move. I settled with a mumbled noise that was somehow supposed to be, "no…don't do that."

When we got outside, I only had time to breathe in a single gulp of air, despite the searing pain of my lungs…and then I finally fainted, the blackness soothing my pain.

**KAORU'S POV**

When I stepped out of the building, Kiri-lying limp in my arms-was the only thing that kept me from attacking Ying Sun, who was on a payphone on the corner. I glared at her, until she turned back to me. Not even the tears streaking her face moved me. She was responsible for the fact that Kiri was so badly injured right now. Ying Sun-I would no longer call her Sunny-mumbled something.

"What?" I snapped. She flinched at my tone, edged with fury.

"I said: I called an ambulance…they're on their way right now."

She looked down at her feet, and I turned my attention back to Kiri. Her eyes were closed, but, shallow as it was, she was breathing. There were spots of blood on her clothes, and she was still in her uniform from last night. Her breath rattled in her chest, as though it was being partially blocked by blood. One of her cheeks was bruised in the shape of a handprint, and the skin around her wrists and ankles was ripped and bloodied. I didn't even want to think about what bruises I couldn't see.

The ambulance came shrieking around the corner and, reluctantly, I handed Kiri over to the paramedics. They laid her out on a stretcher, and put an oxygen mask over her face to help her breathe easier. The ride to the hospital was tense. Ying Sun was incredibly lucky that Kiri laid between us, separating me from her, where she sat on the opposite side. The paramedics bustled around Kiri, checking her pulse, breathing rate, and putting her on an IV drip.

I asked and got clearance to hold her hand. When I held it in my palm, stroking it gently, I was nervous at how cold it had gotten. When I had carried her out of the building, the heat had made her feel like she was on fire as well. They had immediately draped a cold cloth across her forehead to cool her down. I rubbed at some of the grime that coated her skin, but most of it had baked itself on. I heard the medics discussing her condition.

"She's inhaled a lot of smoke."

"Several broken ribs…and she's ripped one of the muscles near her ankle."

"Have you seen her wrists and ankles? She'll need stitches for a few of the deeper cuts…her hands too. Lots of splinters, and the skin is busted."

"She has a lot of fluid in her lungs and abdomen…that worries me. Call the hospital and have nurses ready to prep her for surgery."

I noticed that with each declaration, Ying Sun winced, as though the words brought her pain. Good. She deserved to suffer. They had given her an oxygen mask, but she didn't really need it. She didn't even have any bruises or cuts aside from one on her cheek bone.

When we got to the hospital, a small crowd had gathered; including her sister and friends, the old host club members, and several others who had become Kiri's friends. I was told to wait in the lobby with them. While we were in there, Ying Sun came back from being examined by a doctor who said other than some smoke inhalation, she was fine. She proceeded to tell us the whole story, ending with, "I'm sorry…for everything." I couldn't even speak through my anger. It was so typical that Kiri would try to befriend her.

Finally, a nurse came to say that Kiri was now sleeping, but one person could visit her today, and a few more tomorrow. I expected that Miri would go immediately, but she looked straight at me and said, "go ahead. You won't stop worrying until you see her." Gratefully, I followed the nurse to the ICU section, and was shown to Kiri's private room. The nurse noticed me looking at her, almost as pale as the pillow she was sleeping on.

"She lost a lot of blood," the nurse explained, "both during the experience during the fire, and in surgery. We had to repair one of her lungs, 5 ribs that had been crushed, and several tears in muscle and organs. Don't let her get up if she wakes up while you're here…it would be fatal if she tries to move too much, as she could reopen repairs or stitches internally." I nodded and the nurse closed the door behind herself.

I walked to Kiri's side and gently kissed her on the cheek. I sat down and picked up one of her bandaged hands, with her wrist wrapped in gauze as well. She was still on oxygen, and her breathing was only slightly deeper than before. After an hour, I was just nodding off, her hand still in mine, when her eyes fluttered open. She turned to me, her gaze tracing upwards from our intertwined hands to my face. I smiled at her, and she smiled weakly in return. Gently, I helped her prop up on pillows.

"Kaoru…where…?" She asked, her voice rough from sleep and the smoke she had inhaled earlier.

"We're in a hospital downtown. Are you in any pain? You got out of surgery about an hour ago, so it wouldn't surprise me. The nurse said you should take it easy."

"Try 'hurting all over'. Who knew being in a fire and having a pole fall on you hurt so much?" She joked weakly. We both laughed, until she winced in pain. I brushed my hand across her cheek.

"Some birthday, huh?" I asked softly.

"Wait…today's my birthday?" So typical of Kiri.

"Yeah. And I got you a present." She tried to sit up, but I put my hand behind her back and helped ease her back down onto her pillows. "Geez. What part of 'take it easy' do you not understand?" I smiled to let her know I was joking with her.

"The 'take it easy' part. So then, what present did you get me?"

"This." I pulled the box from my pocket and opened it for her, holding the locket up.

"Oh! Kaoru! It's wonderful!" I let her hold it, keeping my hand out to catch it if she was too weak. She read the message and smiled at me.

"I love you, Kaoru Hitachiin."

"I love you too, Kirimay Zyong."

I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She fell asleep holding my hand, with the locket clasped around her throat.

**Domo Arigato! This is the last chapter before the Epilogue! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride!**


	14. Epilogue

**5 YEARS LATER**

"You look beautiful." I turned around and smiled at Ying Sun, who was dressed in a sky blue bridesmaid gown. Miri (the maid of honor), Akemi, Mizuki, and Kizumi walked into the door, having just changed into their own bridesmaids gowns. Akemi handed me my bouquet.

"Huh. You almost don't look like a love sick idiot," she commented. Even after all these years, Akemi still called me that.

"One last touch," I said, and tilted my head so that Miri could fasten my locket on. It was the locket that Kaoru had given me in the hospital five years ago today; I pressed my fingers to it, like I always did when I was nervous.

"Almost ready?" Haruhi asked, walking in. She too was a bridesmaid. By this time, her hair had grown past her shoulders, and it was pinned back elegantly. Her daughter, who had inherited her father's purple-blue eyes and her mother's brown hair, peeked around her mother's skirt.

"Hi Yuki!" I greeted the two-year old flower girl. "You look very pretty in your dress…just like your mommy." She giggled and looked up at me.

"Awnty Kiwi…you wook pwetty, wike a pwincess!" I smiled at the little girl and looked back in the mirror, preening self-consciously.

My white satin gown was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt bellowed out from my waist, falling into a long train from a bustle on the back. It was all one piece of material. Blue pearls edged the top of the gown in the shape of small hearts, and silver thread made delicate swirls over the rest of the gown, invisible unless you look closely. Sapphire drop earrings brushed my jaw bone, falling in a small waterfall on each side. My hair was pinned up on the top of my head, and a sapphire tiara sparkled against my glossy hair. My veil brushed softly against my bare shoulders.

The music struck up, and the bridesmaids met their partners walking down the aisle. Miri with Hikaru (the best man), Mizuki with a male cousin of Kaoru's, Akemi with Kyoya, Haruhi with Tamaki, Kizumi with Mori, and then Ying Sun with Hunni; after they had taken their respective places, I took my dad's offered arm as the music struck up.

I saw Kaoru smile at me as I walked down the aisle. I smiled back nervously, and looked to my friends. They all grinned at me. When I made it to Kaoru, he took my hand and whispered, "like I said on our first date…the most beautiful of anyone." I felt tears come to my eyes in happiness, and he wiped them away gently, earning a laugh from the audience at the teary blushing bride.

"I do," I said when I responded, "forever and ever." Kaoru took my hand and placed my ring on my fourth finger, and I did the same for him.

"You may now kiss the bride!" When I tilted my head up to do just that, I felt my hair come unpinned, and my curls tumbled down around my bare back and shoulders. When we parted, I couldn't help but feel that Miri had done that on purpose. Kaoru brushed a stray curl from my face.

"Ready my bride?"

"Yes."

"Good." We smiled at each other.

"I love you, Kaoru Hitachiin."

"I love you too, Kirimay Zyo-er, Kirimay _Hitachiin_."

I giggled at his slip-up, even though I knew I would be making the same mistake for quite a while.

**6 YEARS LATER**

"Happy Birthday Kiri!" I had just walked into the living room, my 2-month-old daughter in my arms. Smiling, I greeted all of the people who had come. During the year, all of my friends had gotten married or engaged.

Mizuki was engaged to Hikaru; though how they could be so opposite and get along eluded me. Mizuki blushed shyly and attempted to hide behind her fiancée as she received all of the congratulations. He teased her gently, switching with Kaoru every now and then to play the, "Which One is Hikaru?" game. Mizuki and I never lost, both picking out our respective sweethearts instantly.

Akemi had won a gold medal in the Olympics for swimming a month after my wedding. She and Kyoya were now married, and expecting their first baby. And yes, Kyoya was still writing in his little black book, even though he now knew to keep it from his hyper wife, who still liked to snatch it and draw little hearts all over it.

Kizumi had married the stoic Mori two months after my own wedding, and had recently had a son who, even as an infant, displayed his father's personality with his mother's fiery red hair and hazel eyes. He barely cried and already had quite a grip…obviously he would grow up to be a great fighter.

Even Ying Sun had met someone. A sweet cousin of mine had started dating her, and they had told me last month that they were engaged. Kaoru still, even after six years, couldn't be around her by himself, but I was thrilled that she would be marrying into my family.

Haruhi had told me just yesterday that she and Tamaki were expecting their second baby, a little boy this time. I was thrilled for her and Miri and I were already planning her baby shower.

"Hmm. I don't think I planned this out well." I turned around and found Kaoru smiling down at me.

"What do you mean? It's perfect!" He put his hands on my waist, our baby in between us, asleep.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, but I didn't realize that I would once again have to share you. So, what will it take you get you out of here?" I giggled, and Taru, Kisu, and Fa looked up at me.

"Well…I think, my valiant swain, that now might be a good time to sneak away for a tryst." He laughed at my reference to our old game that had started so many years ago when I first lived in my old apartment.

We snuck out to the back flower garden, and sat on a swing, me leaning against his chest as he played with my hair, both of us looking at our baby girl as she swung her fists about, her blue eyes following a butterfly. She had no hair yet, but Kaoru said he hoped she looked like me when she grew up. Then again, he said, he'd have to beat the boys back with a broom.

"I love you, Kaoru Hitachiin." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Kirimay _Hitachiin_. See? Didn't mess up this time." Our baby girl squealed in our arms, and we both laughed and said in unison: "We love you too, Ashita Hitachiin."

We rocked back and forth for a while longer, and as the sun set, I said, "I still wish I could capture those colors and paint with them." I felt him chuckle softly, and he said, "and I still think that's poetic."

"Oh, and by the way," I continued, "I still think those uniforms are hideous…"

**Domo Arigato everyone! It's been a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you've all enjoyed it! Please comment, and check back soon to read my next fanfics!**


End file.
